Crystal Empire (Reboot)
by Power Master
Summary: Twilight Sparkle and her friends journey to the Crystal Empire and protect it from the Twin Kings - Umbreon and Sombra. Will they defeat twin tyrannical kings? Will Twilight Sparkle pass her test? Will she overcome them both? Or will she be seduced and consumed by Dark Magic?
1. Prologue: Crystal History

**Author's Notes:**

I am back for **_JusSonic's Rebooted MLP Universe_**. Without further a due, let's begin - Crystal Empire, written by both me and Greenrob.

* * *

After the end of Changeling Reformation, Changeling Kingdom became new allies to the Equestria Realm but Queen Chrysalis and her small remaining of loyalists escaped and refused the friendship. But nevertheless, it's an eventful day nopony has ever forget what Starlight Glimmer and her company has done.

At RESTORE Office, Shorty Thinking was setting his invention up for yet another memory restoration for Twilight Sparkle and her family to remember. Mane Five were there, along with Golden Heart, Diana Pie and Starlight Glimmer. With everyone set on the metallic beds while Starlight Glimmer and four Cutie Mark Crusaders watched it, they're all ready to venture into memory.

"I hope you're ready for next adventure," Shorty Thinking said calmly as he typed on his computer's keyboard, "the next one is something that is unforgettable and what leads you to become a princess."

Spike scoffed, "Don't forget about me being 'Spike the Brave and Glorious'!"

Phobos groaned, "I'd never get that off from my head for whole day."

"Huh?" Nyx said in disappointment, "I could have sworn that I'm with mummy and daddy for Crystal Empire."

"Nope, you weren't there, kiddo," Diana Pie said in amusement. She sighed, "But me and my big brother got some big roles in it. And it is awesome!"

Golden Heart smiled, "You've always get excited to go back to that. You did help Autumn Gem and Sombra get together again."

"Okay, that part was confusing," Ben Valorheart said in concern, "If I recalled correctly, Sombra was destroyed before you guys resurrected him to be good before his shadow got back."

"It was," Diana Pie giggled happily, "But seeing is believing as they say. So, why don't we watch first and see how it goes?"

Golden Heart nodded while looking at Twilight Sparkle, "And Twilight, brace yourself. The test you once thought and fought is more terrifying and deadlier than before. But it's something what makes you ascended to be princess."

Twilight Sparkle hummed in concern, "Well, okay... I hope I'm ready for this especially facing Sombra. He sometimes frightened me when he's evil."

"Me too," Mane Five exclaimed in agreement.

"Here we go," Shorty Thinking said calmly as he pushed the 'Enter' button, "Entering 'Crystal Empire' chapter now!"

* * *

 **Prologue: Crystal History**

At Canterlot Train Station, a navy colored train with golden phoenix's head statue-like as its engineering transport arrived at the platform. As its door opened, a pony in well-dressed ancient minister robe with hat emerged out along with ten Royal Soldiers worn navy Royal Guard's armor with Phoenix-like theme.

A minister was an aquamarine Earth Pony with gray mane, small mustache and short tail, and his cutie mark is Chinese Brush and Scrolls dusted his robe gently and calmly before headed off. His soldiers followed him at once.

* * *

Within the throne chamber, Princess Celestia was sitting on her seat while signing on her scrolls. Her secretary was there to assist her. Hearing the door opened, she looked up and found the same minister and soldiers from the train, entered the scene.

"Who goes there?!" Royal Guard #1 demanded in anger.

Royal Guard #2 groaned, "Identify yourself! What do you want with the princess?! Are you here for assassination?!"

"Stand down, guards," Princess Celestia said firmly and calmly before looked at the minister and his guards. They bowed down in respect. She smiled, "It's been a while, Minister Ratio."

"It is," Minister Ratio said calmly and firmly as he looked and faced her, "I've brought the crucial message from the Imperial Phoenix Kingdom."

"What is it?"

"It has return, Celestia. Just last night by one of our patrol unit from the Great Wall."

Princess Celestia gasped. She turned and looked at her Royal Guards, " Find Princess Cadance and Shining Armor."

Royal Guard #1 nodded, "Yes, Your Highness."

Two Royal Guards headed off at once. Princess Celestia turned and gestured her secretary leave at once while leaving Minister Ratio and his Imperial Phoenix Soldiers remained. She summoned a quill and scroll. Minister Ratio gasped in concern.

"Your highness, are you certain?" Minister Ratio asked in concern, "Is she ready for this?"

Princess Celestia sighed calmly, "She is. I prayed of what my father, mother and uncle has foreseen of the prophecy may come true. Please, tell him be prepare and defend her until she reached her destination."

Minister Ration nodded and bowed down, "Yes, your highness!"

Minister Ratio and his soldiers got up and leave the throne chamber at once. Princess Celestia continued writing down on her scroll.

* * *

An hour has passed since Minister Ratio's arrival, Princess Celestia has sent a message to Twilight Sparkle about 'important trials'. This caused her to go panic wildly and crazily as she levitated and packed all of the books into the bags quickly and swiftly. Ben and Spike were helping her. Mane Five can't help but feel sorry for her being panicked while not being calmed down.

"I'd say she's handling things pretty well, considerin'." Applejack remarked in amusement.

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes in amusement, "She really needs some chillax..."

As Twilight Sparkle continued searching and packing some stationary tools and books into her bag, Ben Valorheart sighed in annoyance as he can't stand on it. He approached and said to her ears.

"Twilight calm down. It's just a test."

Spike gulped, "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Ben." He whispered to Ben Valorheart's ears, "She gets tensed and angry easily about it."

"Just a test? Just a test!?" Twilight Sparkle demanded in anger as she turned and glared at Ben Valorheart. As she walked towards him, he was being push back. She continued, "Princess Celestia wants to give me some kind of exam, and you're trying to tell me to calm down because it's just a test?!"

"Nice knowing you!" Spike exclaimed in concern as he hid behind Fluttershy's flank.

Ben Valorheart gulped while chuckled uneasily, "Uh... yes."

"Benjamin..." Twilight Sparkle snarled while twitching her angry eyes as her horn glowed brightly in lavender colored, "Maregillian..."

Spike yelped in concern, "She's gonna blow!"

 ** _"VALORHEART!"_**

BOOM!

The Golden Oak Library was blasted off in midair before landed on the ground hard. Its interior librarcy section was engulfed and covered in black scorches and marks including her friends and boyfriend. Twilight Sparkle panted heavily while calming herself down.

"I seriously need to stop making smart ponies angry," Ben Valorheart remarked dryly, "I guess I'd never learn from Sunburst..."

* * *

At the gallery hall, Princess Celestia gathered both Princess Luna and Golden Heart as they were discussing of the latest matters. They were all looking at the imprinted picture of Shining Armor and Princess Cadance on window glass.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go as well?" Princess Luna asked in concern, "Should we at least ask Mystic Councilpony of Ice to assist us?

"No. Our Mystic Allies cannot provide the aid if the Emperor has yet to approve our alliance," Princess Celestia said calmly yet firmly, "Princess Cadance and Shining Armor are already there. The others will be joining them soon, including you, my old friend."

Golden Heart nodded, "Yes, your highness. I will do my best to help her through this trial. Let us hope she is the one that the prophecy has referred to."

"Pray she is, Golden Heart" Princess Luna said in concern, "The Empire's magic is powerful. It cannot fall again, my sister."

Golden Heart hummed in concern, "If what you say is true, she can't afford to fail it."

Princess Celestia sighed as she turned to her friends, "She will succeed at her task. And when she does, we'll know that she is that much closer to being ready." Princess Luna was unconvinced yet concern of it. She patted her younger sister's shoulder gently, "Trust me, little sister."

"Ahem!"

Princess Celestia and her friends turned to their back and found Twilight Sparkle and Ben Valorheart, who was carrying the heavy bags of books, stationary tools and scrolls, standing at the entrance. With the princess's gesture in come forward, the couple entered.

Twilight Sparkle continued, "You wanted to see me? To give me a test? I brought my own quills and plenty of paper to show my work."

Ben Valorheart groaned as he struggled carrying the heavy duty bags, "Yeah! Better hurry! It's kinda heavy!"

Princess Luna sighed while shaking her head in concern. Golden Heart shrugged in confusion. Princess Celestia sighed as she removed heavy bags from Ben Valorheart's back.

"This is a different kind of test. The Crystal Empire has returned."

"What?" Ben Valorheart asked in confusion, "Crystal Empire? What is that?"

Twilight Sparkle hissed while bowing down in shame," I'm sorry, I-I thought I'd studied. Ooh. I don't think there's anything in any of my books th–"

"There wouldn't be. Few remember it ever existed at all." Princess Celestia interrupted as she levitated a purple crystal before her student and son. She summoned the holographic version of Crystal Empire, "Even my knowledge of the Empire is limited. An old friend of mine is no longer with us. But what I do know is that it contains a powerful magic."

Princess Luna summoned and revealed two portals, "One thousand years ago, King Sombra and King Umbreon, two unicorns whose hearts were black as night, took over the Crystal Empire."

Two portals formed the pictures of two stallions who shared same bodies, same black flowing curvy mane and tail worn same royal robes and crowns but there was differences. Sombra was an older grayish unicorn worn crimson cape while Umbreon was a younger demonically silver unicorn worn purple cape and devilish armor.

Princess Celestia even shown the history of how Crystal Empire was conquered and enslaved by two kings before their defeats and overthrown by Royal Sisters and their allies. Both kings were banished to the depths of frozen ground and never be seen or heard again. Other than two corrupted evil kings, Crystal Empire disappeared from the sights of Twilight Sparkle and Ben Valorheart.

"However were ultimately overthrown, turned to shadow, and banished to the ice of the arctic north." Princess Luna said firmly and calmly. She sighed, "But not before they were able to put a curse upon the Empire. A curse that caused it to vanish into thin air."

Princess Celestia nodded as she blasted her golden magical aura blast on crystal, it reflected the lights of rainbow colors, "If the Empire is filled with hope and love, those things are reflected across all of Equestria." She sighed as she fired her Dark Magic on it in summoning dark crystals in almost trapping two couples, "If hatred and fear take hold..."

"No way..." Ben Valorheart said in concern, "We can't let this happen! I can't imagine of how Equestria will turn with King Sombra and King Umbreon in-charge of the Crystal Empire."

Golden Heart nodded, "Which is why Twilight Sparkle was chosen to help finding a way to protect it."

"Me?" Twilight Sparkle asked in concern, "You want me to help protect an entire empire?"

Ben Valorheart sighed, "If she's going to do it, me and my buddies would like to help her out. We should also bring Elements of Harmony. This might turn the tides."

"I'm afraid that won't happen, son," Princess Celestia said calmly yet regrettable. Two couples gasped in concern and shock. She continued, "It is, as I said, a different kind of test. But one I'm certain you will pass. She has to handle it alone."

"How? She can't do it alone! Without the Elements, we can't stop and beat two kings, not even my Element of Courage could help."

"But you've forgotten, my son. There's another reason why I ask her to fulfill her task. The power source of Crystal Empire. Remember my lesson about crystal powered by either love or hate. If you can protect it, it will help you stop Sombra and Umbreon, without the use of Elements of Harmony."

"I still don't like it..."

"Have faith, son. Twilight Sparkle can overcome it. I've seen what she is capable of especially her maturity and powers have grown. She can do it. No one is allow to help her. She must face her trial."

Ben Valorheart was uneasy and unconvinced of it. Twilight Sparkle patted him gently, "Don't worry, I'll be fine." She turned and looked at Princess Celestia, "How do I begin?"

"By joining Princess Cadance and Shining Armor in the Crystal Empire." Princess Celestia answered calmly, causing both Twilight Sparkle and Ben Valorheart gasped in relief. She continued, "And your Ponyville friends will join you there as well. I have every confidence you will succeed. And when you do, I'll know you are ready to move on to the next level of your studies."

"And I'll be there to assist you, Twilight Sparkle; as your advisor and guidance," Golden Heart said calmly, "And of course, my sister wishes to travel there as well to meet up with somepony."

Princess Celestia smiled, "Thank you, Golden Heart."

"Wait! Golden Heart has a sister?!" Twilight Sparkle asked in surprise.

Ben Valorheart shrugged, "I didn't know about it."

Golden Heart smiled, "Maybe when the time comes you will get the chance to meet her."

Noticing Princess Luna's unconvinced yet concerned looks, Twilight Sparkle gulped, "But what if I fail?"

Princess Celestia smiled, "You won't."

"But what if–"

"You won't. But Twilight, in the end, it must be you and you alone who ultimately assists Princess Cadance and Shining Armor in doing what needs to be done to protect the Empire. Do you understand?"

Sensing Princess Celestia is depending on her, Twilight Sparkle nodded firmly.

Princess Celestia nodded, "Then go. There is no time to lose."

With that, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna left the gallery hall as they headed back to throne chamber. Twilight Sparkle looked concern and uncertain. Golden Heart remained calm and steady while Ben Valorheart was unconvinced of it.

"Are you sure about this?" Ben Valorheart asked in concern.

"I don't know," Twilight Sparkle answered, "But I have to try..."

Spike was waiting outside of Canterlot Palace while praying and hoping that Twilight Sparkle passed her test for five minutes. Heard the hoof steps, Spike got up and turned to his back as he found Twilight Sparkle, Ben Valorheart and Golden Heart came out from the entrance. They climbed down the stairs.

"Ah! Twilight! That was fast!" Spike exclaimed happily as his friends were passing him by. He smiled as he followed them, "Let me guess, you got a perfect score? A-minus? B-plus?"

His friends did not answer as Twilight Sparkle stopped at once. Spike wondered carefully of their silence. He gasped in realization and concern.

"Twilight, did you..." Spike asked quietly, "fail?"

Twilight Sparkle sighed as she began singing about her studies, preparation and passing tests. She also questioned her abilities of the trial Princess Celestia has declared. Both Ben Valorheart and Golden Heart remained silent while concerned of her.

Twilight Sparkle: _I was prepared to do my best  
Thought I could handle any test  
For I can do so many tricks  
But I wasn't prepared for this_

Twilight Sparkle walked across the Canterlot City. She talked about her ability before arriving at the school.

Twilight Sparkle: _Levitation would have been a breeze  
Facts and figures I recite with ease_

Twilight Sparkle answered, "The square root of five hundred and forty-six is twenty-three point three six six six four two eight nine one zero nine."

As he was writing down on chalkboard, Professor Bill Neigh whistle in surprise. His students awed in surprise and shock about it.

"She is correct!"

Ben Valorheart, Golden Heart and Spike were full of shock and surprise about Twilight Sparkle's intellect. She's really good and brilliant at almost everything...

Twilight Sparkle: _I could ace a quiz on friendship's bliss  
But I wasn't prepared for this_

Twilight Sparkle headed straight to the castle's walls while looking at landscape. Her friends followed her from behind. She turned and headed off.

Twilight Sparkle: _Will I fail, or will I pass?  
I can't be sure..._

Spike: _She can't be sure..._

Twilight Sparkle again showed off her teleportation ability across the lake's pond leaves. Her friends followed her.

Twilight Sparkle: _My mind is sharp, my skills intact  
My heart is pure..._

Ben Valorheart: _Her heart is pure...  
_  
Twilight Sparkle and her two friends were walking across Canterlot City while singing proudly and harmonically about lavender unicorn's ability and preparation of passing her trial.

Twilight Sparkle: _Oh, I've taken my share of licks  
I've made it through the thin and thick  
But no I wasn't_

Spike: _Oh no, she wasn't_

Twilight Sparkle: _Oh no, I wasn't_

Ben Valorheart: _Oh no, she wasn't_

Twilight Sparkle: _No I wasn't_

Twilight Sparkle and Spike: _Prepared... for this!_

Twilight Sparkle and her friends were now at train station. The lavender unicorn sighed while looking at the sky. Ben Valorheart approached and patted her gently before hugging her.

"Uh, prepared for what exactly?" Spike asked in concern.

Golden Heart sighed, "A trial of determination and worthiness. That is her test she is facing, Spike."

"I have no idea of what you just said," Spike said in confusion. He sighed, "Whatever it is, I hope she can pass it."

Golden Heart smiled, "She will, Spike. I'll be there to guide and assist her in this journey."

Mane Five arrived at the scene while cheered wildly and happily. They arrived and approached Twilight Sparkle.

"Did you pass?" Applejack asked happily.

Pinkie Pie squealed as she held her Party Canon, "Are we gonna celebrate your awesomeness with Princess Celestia?"

"Not quite." Twilight Sparkle answered uneasily, "We're going to the Crystal Empire!"

Everyone but Golden Heart and Ben Valorheart looked surprise yet confuse of what Twilight Sparkle has just said. What is Crystal Empire?

 ** _WHISTLE!_** Twilight Sparkle and her friends turned and found an Imperial Phoenix Train arrived at the scene. It stopped as its door opened and emerged of a navy steel armored dwarf Pegasus with a short gentle beard and tail armed with a bladed shield, his cutie mark is Armor and Shield and brown stallion with black bearded, short yet spiky mane and tail in his 30's worn the blue Imperial Phoenix Armor and eye-patch on his left side, his cutie mark is a scimitar and an eye patch, along with their soldiers.

Golden Heart smiled, "Right on schedule."

"What the-?!" Rainbow Dash asked in surprise, "Who are they?"

Fluttershy gulped, "They're scary."

Rarity nodded, "I'd never seen these ponies before especially their armors."

"Are they the one, Lord Golden?" The one-eyed pony asked. Golden Heart smiled and nodded. He sighed, "Alright, let's get going. We'll be escorting you all to the North and rendezvous with Shining Armor. And that's it."

Golden Heart smiled, "That's the plan, shall we, General Anger?"

"Yes. Follow me now," Anger said firmly while sighed, "Let's hope she is the one."

Though Twilight Sparkle and her friends were uneasy and concern, but nevertheless they followed their mysterious allies at once. They all entered the train, where Twilight Sparkle and her friends were amazed and surprised by the Imperial Phoenix Train's interior designs - very modernized as the human's express trains with technology designs. They awed at it.

"Don't touch anything," Anger remarked in annoyance, "I hate cleaning messes."

"What's his problem?" Rainbow Dash asked in annoyance.

Ben Valorheart sighed, "Trust me. I rather not ask."

* * *

Three hours passing as the Imperial Phoenix Train arrived on the Frozen North, where its snowstorm was pure strong and hard blowing across the area. They arrived at train station. Twilight Sparkle and her friends emerged from it as they're prepared to head off.

"Before you go, take this," Anger said calmly as he passed the box to Twilight Sparkle, "And whatever you do, don't open unless it's emergency especially when you face Dark Magic."

"Okay..." Twilight Sparkle answered as she took the box, "But why? Why would you give this to someone like me?"

Anger scoffed, "It's the Phoenix Emperor's choice. And it's not my decision to question him. But I believed that you can overcome it. Just make sure you do it right."

Uncertain of it, Twilight Sparkle just nodded, "Of course."

"Twilight!"

Twilight Sparkle and her friends turned to their back as they found Shining Armor wearing goggle and scarf arriving at the scene. He smiled as he charged and hugged his little sister happily. She hugged him. Everyone smiled in relief.

Anger sighed, "We'd better go now. Good luck. If you succeed, we'll be back and take you home."

Anger entered the Imperial Phoenix Train as it immediately headed off and left Frozen North.

Shining Armor departed from hugging and explained, "We'd better get moving. There are things out here we really don't want to run into after dark."

Fluttershy gulped, "What kind of things?"

"Let's just say the Empire..." Shining Armor said in concern as he turned to the front, "isn't the only thing that's returned."

Everyone looked concern and feared of what Shining Armor has said. They knew who and what he was referring to.

"Sombra and Umbreon..." Ben Valorheart remarked in concern.

 _To be Continued..._

 _Review and Suggest..._


	2. Chapter 1: The Shadow of Past

**Chapter 1: The Shadow of Past**

Through heavy and strong snowstorm, Shining Armor was leading Twilight Sparkle and her friends all the way to Crystal Empire.

"King Sombra and Umbreon are trying to get in!" Shining Armor exclaimed firmly and seriously, "Luckily, we have something to stop them. Crystal Empire is protected!"

Twilight Sparkle hummed, "But Princess Celestia said I was being sent here to find a way to protect the Empire! If King Sombra or King Umbreon can't get in, then it must already be protected. You found the source of Crystal Empire to protect it!"

"Not exactly," Shining Armor denied it.

"Huh? What do you mean? How can Crystal Empire be protected?" Ben asked in confusion.

 _ **HOWL!** _ Everyone stopped at once as they heard something shocking and scary.

"I don't think I like this sound of it," Golden Heart said in concern.

Shining Armor groaned, "We have to get to the Crystal Empire! Now!"

 ** _GROWL!_** Twilight Sparkle and her friends turned to their back as they witnessed two giant shadowy forms of King Sombra and King Umbreon. All of them shivered and quivered in fear upon looking at them.

Fluttershy gasped, "It's them!"

Spiked gulped fearfully, "That's not good!"

"Should really have brought the Elements of Harmony with us," Ben Valorheart remarked dryly, "Knew we would get into them sooner or later."

Rainbow Dash nodded, "Yeah..."

"Not a time to argue!" Applejack exclaimed in concern, "Run now!"

Twilight Sparkle and her friends quickly make a run. They all headed straight to a giant blue-colored dome-like.

"That must be it!" Golden Heart exclaimed in realization.

Shining Armor nodded, "Keep going! Almost there!"

Twilight Sparkle and her friends continued running while Shining Armor stood before King Sombra and King Umbreon. They both growled wildly and loudly. He quickly fired his Unicorn Burst at them. They dodged the attacks before charged straight at him. They quickly grabbed and coiled him tightly, making Shining Armor to scream in pain. At the same time, his horn slowly formed and coated with blacks crystals.

While her friends escaped into the dome, Twilight Sparkle stopped at once as she turned to her back and found King Sombra and King Umbreon attacking Shining Armor. She hissed in anger as she quickly turned back and charged at them. Both Golden Heart and Ben Valorheart spotted it.

"Twilight, come back!" Ben Valorheart exclaimed in concern.

Golden Heart nodded in concern, "You're not strong enough to fight against their Dark Magic!"

"I have to try!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed determinedly as she continued charging at them. She jumped up high while her horn glowed brightly, "Let my brother go, you monsters!"

King Sombra and King Umbreon looked up but got their eyes blinded, "OW! My eyes! Damn it!"

Twilight Sparkle fired her Unicorn Burst at two tyrannical kings' shadows, freeing her brother from their coil. She quickly held him over her shoulder as they both make a quick run at once. As two unicorns continued running, King Sombra and King Umbreon quickly gave chase on them. Two unicorns noticed it.

Shining Armor groaned in pain, "Twilight! Get out of here! Leave me!"

"No! I won't!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed firmly as she turned and glared at two kings, "You want my brother! Come and get me!"

Two unicorns roared wildly as they both charged at Twilight Sparkle and her brother. The lavender unicorn fired her Unicorn Burst at them for few times. King Umbreon got knocked out by twice while King Sombra charged as he grabbed and coiled Twilight Sparkle up tightly, making her groaned and screamed in pain.

"Twiley!" Shining Armor shouted in fear.

"So, you're Princess Celestia's protege?" King Sombra chuckled in amusement while looking at Twilight Sparkle. He licked his mouth before lick on her face, "I'm actually disappointed in you. I'm expecting more resilient and resistance of you. But you would make a good slave."

Twilight Sparkle groaned in pain while glaring at King Sombra, "Expect this, demon!"

Twilight Sparkle fired her Unicorn Burst at King Sombra's eyes, causing him accidentally took a bite on the lavender unicorn's right hoof hard. She screamed in pain while her eyes glowed in greenish with purple mists. Not only that, she witnessed some vision - surprisingly gentle Sombra and his brother were talking with two mysterious mares, Princess Amore knighted Sombra as her Captain, the brothers were chatting and arguing at library, both were fighting each other at ice wasteland and finally two brothers became tyrants.

Twilight Sparkle shook her head in snapping back to reality. She wondered of what she was looking at. She was in shock and confuse while glaring at King Sombra, who was growling and glaring back at her.

King Sombra growled, "I will destroy you, peasant!"

"Back off!"

King Sombra looked up and found Ben Valorheart used his Master Sword in firing Sword Blast at him, dropping Twilight Sparkle down. Golden Heart fired his Blind Sight Spells on King Sombra and his brother's eyes before unleashing Gold Unicorn Burst in knocking them off.

Both Golden Heart and Ben Valorheart quickly helped and brought both Twilight Sparkle and Shining Armor, all the way to the dome at once. King sombra and King Umbreon were recovering from the attacks especially the headaches they have. They looked and found their enemies have escaped.

"Curse those ponies!" King Umbreon snarled in anger, "We're trapped outside now!"

King Sombra scoffed, "Nevertheless, the little princess cannot hold the shield much longer. We'll be in there soon. Very soon..."

* * *

Upon entering the dome, both Golden Heart and Ben Valorheart stopped as they dropped both Twilight Sparkle and Shining Armor down. All of them including other Mane Five were panting and breathing heavily after running for their lives from King Sombra.

Ben Valorheart panted, "Next time, we're bringing the Elements of Harmony, no matter what my mom has said especially fighting with two evil unicorns."

"Dully noted," Twilight Sparkle nodded tiredly yet firmly. She turned and found Shining Armor was recovering but also noticed his horn coated with black crystals. She approached and checked on him, "Oh, no! Shining Armor, your horn! Are you alright?"

Shining Armor grunted in pain while using his magic but instead, his energy aura was blocked by crystals. He sighed in disappointment.

"Well, at least, we're safe," Shining Armor joked a bit, "Come on, we need to meet up with Cadance and Prince Strikespell."

"Huh?! Strikespell?! Did you say Strikespell?!" Ben Valorheart demanded in annoyance.

Shining Armor nodded, "Yes, what's wrong?"

Ben Valorheart grumbled, "Nothing..."

Though suspicious of her boyfriend's behavior, Twilight Sparkle decided not to bother about it as she and her friends arrived at the gate entrance to Crystal Empire city. They all chatted in amazement and surprise of what they're looking at it.

Golden Heart sighed, "So, this must be it."

Shining Armor nodded while smiling, "Welcome to Crystal Empire, everypony..."

Shining Armor led Twilight Sparkle and her friends all the way straight to Crystal Empire's Castle. As they arrived at the castle's entrance, Rarity was amazed as she remarked at Crystal Empire's appearance.

"It's gorgeous! Absolutely gorgeous!" Rarity exclaimed and muttered in surprise and amazement of it, "There are no words!"

Applejack sighed in annoyance, "Focus, Rarity. We're here to help Twilight, not admire the scenery."

"Eh, I don't see what the big deal is." Rainbow Dash remarked dryly while looking at castle's appearance, "Just looks like another old castle to me."

"A– p– guh! Another old...! Have you lost your mind? Look at the magni–" Rarity exclaimed but paused upon looking at both Applejack and Rainbow Dash smirked and laughed in amusement. She sighed while shaking her head, "Very funny."

Shining Armor opened the door while leading his sister and her friends into the castle. They all climbed all the way to the throne chamber.

* * *

Upon arriving at the throne chamber, Twilight Sparkle and her friends entered it. They found Princess Cadance sitting on her seat. Her horn glowed in blue cyan like she was performing magic, though she looked very tired and exhausted. Nevertheless, she called her foalsitter's name, making her snap to reality and approached her.

Twilight Sparkle and Princess Cadance smiled as they performed their childhood dance, "Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake! Clap your hooves and do a little shake!"

Twilight Sparkle and Princess Cadance laughed happily a bit. The princess yelped and groaned in pain as she had a headache.

"One of these days we need to get together when the fate of Equestria isn't hanging in the balance." Princess Cadance joked before sighed.

"Are you okay?" Ben Valorheart asked in concern.

Shining Armor sighed as he approached and patter his wife, "Cadance has been able to use her magic to spread love and light. That seems to be what is protecting it. But she hasn't slept, barely eats. I want to help her, but my protection spell has been countered by King Sombra and King Umbreon."

Princess Cadance breathed deeply, "It's alright Shining Armor, I'm fine."

"She's not fine. She can't go on like this forever, and if her magic were to fade..." Shining Armor said in concern before looking at the dome, "Well, you saw what's out there waiting for that to happen."

Golden Heart hummed in concern, "I fear the Crystal Empire's power will turned on us. They will destroy everything they see."

"That's why we're here." Twilight Sparkle said firmly.

Everyone nodded and chatted in agreement of being here to help their friends out.

"Well, with Cadance putting all her strength into keeping her spell going, and me trying to keep an eye on signs of trouble in the arctic," Shining Armor said in concern, "we haven't been able to gather much information from the Crystal Ponies."

"Crystal Ponies?! Hahaha, there are Crystal Ponies?!" Rarity asked in surprise. Everyone looked at her oddly. She cleared her throat, "Um, ahem. Please continue."

Shining Armor sighed as he continued, "But we have to believe one of them knows how we can protect the Empire without having to use Cadance's magic."

Twilight Sparkle thought carefully before gasped, "A research paper!" Everyone looked at her in surprise and odd. She continued, "That must be part of my test – to gather information from the Crystal Ponies and deliver it to you! This is gonna be great! I love research papers!"

Ben Valorheart chuckled in amusement, "And I thought Sunburst would be crazy enough to do some research papers for his studies."

Golden Heart cleared his throat, "Twilight, you do realize that one part of your test is to find and protect the power source of Crystal Empire."

Twilight Sparkle giggled in amusement, "I know. And the information is to find and know the power source of Crystal Empire. Once we did find it, we'll use it to protect our home." She turned to her brother and sister-in-law, "Don't worry, big brother. I am really good at this sort of thing."

Shining Armor smiled, "I'd never doubt on you, little sis..."

"By the way, cous, where's that bully jerk?" Ben Valorheart asked in annoyance.

Princess Cadance sighed, "Ben, don't be rude. He's trying to help. I don't know where he went but he said that he's gathering some information from ponies. We haven't heard of him since then."

"Hopefully, to be a long time forever! I'd never want to see that guy again!"

"Ben... We need all the help we can get. We can't do this alone..."

Ben Valorheart thought carefully before sighed in defeat, "Fine. I'm doing this for you, cousin."

Princess Cadance smiled, "Thank you, Ben..."

* * *

Twilight Sparkle and her friends split up and talked with Crystal Empire residents in finding and getting the information from them. Twilight Sparkle, Ben Valorheart, Golden Heart and Spike were talking with blue coated Crystal Pony with brilliant mulberry mane and tail while her cutie mark is a golden feather. Unfortunately, they couldn't get much of information.

"Are you sure? Absolutely sure?" Twilight Sparkle asked in concern.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could help you. But I..." Crystal Pony hissed in concern and confusion, "can't seem to remember anything before King Sombra and King Umbreon came to power." She hissed in pain before sobbed tearfully, "And I don't want to remember anything about the time he ruled over us especially... especially..."

"Wow... King Sombra's and Umbreon's spell must be why their coats aren't..." Ben Valorheart remarked uneasily, "crystally."

Spike nodded, "I feel sorry for them..."

"What is your name, young lady?" Golden Heart asked curiously.

Crystal Pony sighed, "Autumn... Autumn Gem..."

"Sorry to be bothersome, Autumn Gem," Golden Heart said calmly, "Do you happen to lose someone you loved? Do you know who it is?"

"I... I... rather not talk about it," Autumn Gem said in shame. Golden Heart remained calm as he patted her shoulder, making her looked at him. She saw his gentle eyes. It reminded her of someone. She sighed, "Sombra... He was once my beloved. He was sweet and gentle, but I don't know what turned him into monster like his brother when he fought Umbreon."

"What?!" Ben Valorheart and Spike asked in surprise.

Golden Heart nodded calmly, "I see..."

"So, you're her?!" Twilight Sparkle asked in surprise. Everyone looked at her oddly. She continued, "Ever since Sombra bit me on my hoof, I sort of have vision. She and him are sort of related or lovers. And she's telling the truth."

"Are you sure?" Ben Valorheart asked.

Twilight Sparkle sighed, "I don't know. But I have the feeling that Umbreon did something bad to Sombra. We need to help her out. We have to bring Sombra back to her."

"I don't like it. It could be a trap."

"Listen to me, Ben. Autumn Gem has been gone for thousand years and never see Sombra again. She loved and missed him so much, just like how I feel about you."

Ben Valorheart was shock and surprised by Twilight Sparkle's answer. He thought carefully before sighed in defeat while nodded in agreement. Twilight Sparkle smiled before kissed him by cheek. She turned and looked at Autumn Gem.

"Have we really been gone a thousand years?" Autumn Gem asked.

Twilight Sparkle nodded, "Yes."

"It feels like it was just yesterday. I wonder if he... If he ever comes back to good..."

"Don't worry, Autumn Gem. We'll bring him back to you. I promised," Twilight Sparkle assured Autumn Gem calmly and gently. She sighed, "If you think of anything, even the smallest thing..."

Autumn Gem nodded, "Of course."

Golden Heart smiled, "Don't worry, everything will be fine, Autumn Gem. And my little sister will help you now."

Twilight Sparkle and her friends turned and left Autumn Gem's resident. They headed off.

"Well, that was a total bust." Spike remarked dryly.

Twilight Sparkle nodded, "Maybe the others are having better luck."

"And you'd better hope you're right that Sombra is actually good," Ben Valorheart said in concern, "I still feel like this is a trap or fake to make you let your guard down."

Golden Heart rolled his eyes in amusement, "Well, it's your first time to learn and understand that not all bad guys are really bad guys."

Autumn Gem watched Twilight Sparkle and her friends continued walking down the street. She sighed in concern as she returned home. She approached the firework. She held the picture of her wearing a red scarf with a unicorn with normal horn and red eyes. She shed some tears flowing down on her cheeks. She held the picture close to her.

"Oh Sombra... My love..." Autumn Gem said in despair, "Even if darkness holds you, I know... You're still in there... I still remember you. I hope you still remember me..."

"I am certain he does..."

Autumn Gem gasped as she turned back and found a mysterious black cloak stood before her. She yelped in surprise as she fell on her back hard while crawling away from the stranger.

"W-Who are you?!" Autumn Gem asked in shock and concern.

"You remember my brother - Goldie Heart?" The stranger asked. Autumn Gem nodded fearfully. She smiled gently, "Don't worry. Trust me. If what you say is true, then you will reunite with him once more."

"H-How?!"

The stranger gave the note to Autumn Gem, "Just follow the note. Everything will be alright."

Autumn Gem took the note while looking at the stranger, "If I do, you promise me that Sombra will be alright ?"

"Yes..." The Stranger said calmly, "Once Sombra is in Golden Heart's care, he will brought to my place. And I'll make sure he's back to his good health and good self. After the event, meet my friend at the train. He'll get you there. Understand?"

"Y-Yes, I understand."

"Okie dookie lookie! I'd better go and take of some stuffs..."

The mysterious stranger exited and left the house. Autumn Gem approached the window while looking at the sun. She sighed.

"Well, I guess I just can't stand around here and do nothing. I'd better support them and hope... That everything will be alright..."

* * *

Twilight Sparkle's friends went around of Crystal Empire in asking and chatting with its residents about power source to protect Crystal Empire. Rainbow Dash interrogated and demanded Crystal Ponies to give her answers but got nothing. Fluttershy tried to ask but too shy and too soft to talk with them especially when they're very down. Pinkie Pie tried to spy on them in unusual ways. Rarity got distracted by fantasizing herself of being Crystal Pony.

Twilight Sparkle and her friends meet up at the Crystal Empire's entrance for the reports. Her friends reported that they were unable to find the answer that can help them to find and protect the power source.

Twilight Sparkle sighed, "There's gotta be something we're missing..."

"Sorry, Twilight." Applejack apologized while looking at Crystal Ponies, "These crystal ponies seem to have some kinda collective amnesia or somethin'. Only thing I was able to get out of 'em was somethin' about a library."

Twilight Sparkle gasped while holding Applejack, "A library? Well, why didn't you say so?!"

"Uh... thought I just did." Applejack said in surprise.

Ben Valorheart sighed, "Oh boy... Research time... Should have seen this coming..."

* * *

Twilight Sparkle and her friends arrived at Crystal Empire's library. They entered it as they witnessed the beautiful and organized sights of crystallized interior library designs with various and many books.

"I just... I don't even know what to..." Twilight Sparkle said in amazement and surprise. She sighed, "There are no words."

Ben Valorheart chuckled a bit, "Anyway, let's find the librarian and talk with her about Crystal Empire."

"Yes. It's a good start to do a research," Golden Heart said in agreement.

"Don't bother. The librarian is useless..."

Twilight Sparkle and her friends turned to their left and found a white unicorn with black spiky and tail with navy and light purple streaks, and his cutie mark was a golden phoenix holding a dual swords worn a blue armored with golden pattern, upper white robe-like and golden horseshoes.

"And you are?" Applejack asked suspiciously.

Ben Valorheart groaned, "Hello, Strikespell."

"Ben Girl..." Strikespell taunted dryly.

"It's Ben Valorheart now, buddy!"

"Is that so? Tired of your old name? Fed up being insulted too many times? And annoyed by everyone's amusing laughter at you?"

"That's none of your business!"

"I see. Still a coward to face me, no doubt. I'd never understand why you considered yourself to be her son, when I knew who is the true heir to her throne."

"You wanna go through that again?!" Ben Valorheart demanded in anger as he armed with his Master Sword, "I sure like to give you a piece of my mind!"

Strikespell scoffed, "I would like to see try, little king!"

Ben Valorheart was about to attack but held and stopped by Golden Heart, "Ben, we're not here to fight! We need all the help we can get to protect Crystal Empire!"

Strikespell chuckled a bit, "He's right. I'd better listen to my advisor if I were you, unless you preferred to use your reckless courage to put the lives of your friends and family at risk."

"Why I oughtta-!" Ben Valorheart grumbled in anger before sighed, "Whatever. We're gonna do what needs to be done, Strikespell. If you wanna help us, don't try screw up!"

"Same goes to you," Strikespell taunted dryly.

Twilight Sparkle sighed, "Okay, seriously, who are you?"

Pinkie Pie gasped, "Is he a head librarian?! No, he's a soldier! No, wait, I know - he's the super pony?! He has to be!"

Strikespell scoffed in amusement, "So, these are the ones? How disappointing. I was expecting more mature and stallion-type."

Rainbow Dash groaned in anger, "What's that suppose to be mean?!"

"Doesn't matter now. We have more important matters to deal with," Strikespell said dryly before narrowed his eyes, "By the way, my name is Strikespell, eldest son and heir to Azure Phoenix!"

"Azure Phoenix?! Azure Phoenix?! Azure Phoenix! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed in surprise and shock.

Everyone looked at her in confusion and odd while Ben Valorheart and Golden Heart remained silent.

Twilight Sparkle cleared her throat, "I've seen him once or twice but never meet him in pony. But I know him a lot. He's the first Phoenix Emperor of Northern Ma but known as 'Hero of Chaos' and 'Conqueror of the North'. He is very good and powerful at magic of both good and dark magic but not at Starswirl the Bearded's level. But not just magic he's good at, his tactics are very efficient and effective especially recruiting, choosing and using ponies with talents and skills on battlefield. He's one of my favorite unicorns!"

"So, you admire my father's talents and history, huh?" Strikespell remarked in surprise yet calmly, "Interesting... Perhaps, you are the one especially how you reminded me of her..."

"What? What did you say?" Twilight Sparkle asked in confusion.

Strikespell shook his head, "Never you mind. We must begin our work now. Let's find the history book behind Crystal Empire."

Twilight Sparkle and her friends nodded in agreement as they headed off. Golden Heart was about to move but blocked by Strikespell.

"I thought you know about this place," Strikespell said dryly.

Golden Heart shrugged, "I heard, but never been here. I thought you knew it."

"I was reborn in 950 A.E., not in 140's A.E.," Strikespell said dryly, "Nevertheless, we've got work to do."

Golden Heart nodded, "Agreed."

Twilight Sparkle and her friends searched through the library in finding and getting the history book. And unfortunately, they couldn't find it so far.

"Uh, anyone else startin' to think this is a lost cause?" Applejack asked in concern.

Ben Valorheart sighed as he looked at the books from the shelf, "She has the point. I asked some librarian and they couldn't point the direction or even give the answer either.

"No, no, no, no, no..." Twilight Sparkle exclaimed in concern while levitating and searching through books one-by-one. Coming across the brown book, she stopped and grabbed while exclaimed, "Yes!"

All of her friends have been gathered around at the central hall as Twilight Sparkle shown the book to her friends.

"'History of the Crystal Empire'." Twilight Sparkle exclaimed as she opened and looked through it, "I just hope it has the answers we need."

 _To Be Continued..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Author's Notes:**  
1) Sombra's history will be very different from the **_MLP Comic Series_** and has twin brother - King Umbreon as well. His history will be based on ** _'A Tale of One Shadow'_** while his twin brother's will be based on comic but adding in with fanmade video.

2) **_Strikespell_** is based on **_Cao Pi (Dynasty Warriors & Historical Figure)_**.


	3. Chapter 2: Crystal Shock

To MMM, Strikespell is not jealous of Ben Valorheart but got issues with him a lot since childhood. If you read _**Fluttercruel, My Dear;**_ they're both half-brothers because their mother is Princess Celestia.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Crystal Shocks**

Twilight Sparkle, Ben Valorheart, Strikspell, Golden Heart and even Spike returned to Crystal Palace's Throne Chamber. They made some reports to both Shining Armor and Princess Cadance while having discussion of what they have found from Crystal History Book.

"A 'Crystal Faire'." Twilight Sparkle answered calmly while reading the history book, which was held by Spike. She continued, "According to this book, it was established by their first queen and became their most important tradition. The Faire was held every year to "renew the spirit of love and unity in the empire so they could protect it from harm"." She smiled as she looked at both her brother and sister-in-law, "My friends and I could put it together. Everything we need to know is in the book!"

"That sounds pretty promising." Shining Armor smiled.

Strikespell huffed, "I find it waste of time and effort."

"You've got a better idea?" Ben Valorheart asked dryly. And before Strikespell could say, he exclaimed in anger, "And don't even suggest the idea of charging and duel with the Kings!"

"No. Just you and me. Unless you're too coward to fight with him."

"Wanna a bet?!"

"Come and try me, little boy."

"I'm not little!"

"Looks like one to me especially how naive and stupid you really are!"

"That's it! You asked for it!"

"Boys, enough!" Princess Cadance shouted while groaned in exhaustion. Shining Armor held her up. She sighed, "Right now, we've got a good solution. And it's time to try and use it. It's better than nothing. I can't hold this much longer."

Golden Heart nodded in agreement, "We don't have much time now. We need to do it now."

"We'll get started right away." Twilight Sparkle said as she turned to her friends, "C'mon, guys, we've got a Crystal Faire to put together!"

As Twilight Sparkle and Spike turned and headed off, the boys followed them from behind. And at the same time, Ben Valorheart stuck his tongue at Strikespell, who gave a slap on the brown Earth Pony's head. Golden Heart sighed in annoyance while shaking his head.

* * *

Twilight Sparkle and her group entered the meeting chamber, where the rest of her friends were waiting for them. As they approached the table, Twilight Sparkle began explaining the situation and even giving instruction of what they can do by singing.

Twilight Sparkle: _Princess Cadance needs our help  
Her magic will not last forever  
I think we can do it  
But we need to work together_

Twilight Sparkle levitated and placed the history book on the table for everyone to see and read it, so they can choose the event and duty they do for the Crystal Ponies.

Twilight Sparkle: _We have to get this right  
Yes, we have to make them see  
We can save the Crystal Ponies with their history_

Choosing jousting event, she donned her armors for it. Found interesting in fashions and flags, she gathered silks and fabrics for designs. Applejack headed to the garden in collecting crystal berries for feasts. Fluttershy sought Crystal Sheep for petting zoo.

Rainbow Dash: _It says that they liked jousting_

Rarity: _They flew a flag of many hues_

Applejack: _Made sweets of crystal berries_

Fluttershy: _They had a petting zoo with tiny ewes_

After they chose their duties, Twilight Sparkle and her friends headed off and prepared Crystal Faire with their duties especially Pinkie Pie was good at it. Ben Valorheart, Spike and Golden Heart set a puppet shows about a group of ponies finding the Crystal Heart and becoming Crystal Ponies.

Strikespell was annoyed by the idea as he looked around of Crystal Empire in searching for something that can help him to fight back King Sombra and King Umbreon.

All sans Strikespell: _Oh, we have to get this right  
Yes, we have to make them see  
We can save the Crystal Ponies with their history_

Spotting a flugelhorn, Pinkie Pie picked and blew it outloud, making everyone cringed at it. Strikespell was annoyed as he grabbed while glaring at her being nervous and worried. Twilight Sparkle prepared the national anthem for Crystal Empire.

Pinkie Pie: _There was a crystal flugelhorn  
That every pony liked to play_

Twilight Sparkle: _And the Crystal Kingdom anthem  
Can you learn it in a day?_

Twilight Sparkle and her friends make one last preparation of Crystal Faire. For minutes later, everything has been settled. The time of festive is now...

All: _Oh, we have to get this right  
Yes, we have to make them see  
We can save the Crystal Ponies with their history_

"It looks amazing!" Twilight Sparkle remarked in amazement, "I don't know how I could've done this without you! One last check to make sure everything is in place, and then the festivities can begin!"

"This is a mistake," Strikespell remarked dryly. Everyone looked at him. He continued, "If you think a festival like this one could help us defeat twin kings? Then, you're a fool."

Everyone was annoyed by Strikespell's negative and sarcastic remarks. Why can't he be more positive and optimistic than being negative?

Ben Valorheart groaned in anger, "You've got a better idea, buddy? Don't say prepare a war or a fight with Sombra and Umbreon. They're too strong for us!"

"And you think a festival like this can help us to stop him?!"

"Yes! Twilight said that Faire will help lifting Crystal Ponies' spirits up to protect their home from anything. If they can, then they can do the same to Sombra and Umbreon!"

"How exactly? How will they able to fight their enemies if their spirits lifted?! What can they do to their enemies?!"

"Uh..." Ben Valorheart was speechless and shocked as he sighed, "I don't know."

Strikespell scoffed, "That's what I thought. Always prefer 'do it' than 'thinking of how to do it'. You're really a fool, naive and coward, little boy."

"Don't call me that, jerk! I am not!"

"Yes, you are. You can't even beat me in a chess or a duel. You'd never win, little brat."

Ben Valorheart groaned in anger, "Want a bet?!"

"Be my guess, coward," Strikespell remarked dryly.

Strikespell and Ben Valorheart were about to attack, but stopped by Golden Heart, who came in between them.

"Enough! This is not the time to fight or compete! We may not know of what Crystal Ponies are capable of, but all we can do is help and be prepare for anything. Understand?!"

Ben Valorheart and Strikespell groaned in annoyance before sighed in defeat while nodded in agreement. Golden Heart sighed in relief.

"What's this thing for?" Applejack asked as she looked at the heart stone on pillar stand.

Twilight Sparkle smiled, "The last page of the book mentioned a Crystal Heart as the faire's centerpiece, so I used my magic to cut one out of a crystal block."

"Nice work, Twi. Think we're ready to get this faire up and runnin'." Applejack commented.

Twilight Sparkle smiled and nodded in agreement as she and her friends headed off and fulfill their duty. She returned to Crystal Empire's Palace, along with Ben Valorheart, Strikespell, Golden Heart and Pinkie Pie.

"This is foolish," Strikespell remarked dryly.

* * *

On Crystal Empire Palace's balcony, Pinkie Pie blew flugelhorn loudly and noisily. Twilight Sparkle emerged from the entrance, along with both Shining Armor and Princess Cadance. Strikespell, Ben Valorheart and Golden Heart stood behind of them.

Twilight Sparkle was about to announce, but Pinkie Pie blew the flugelhorn again. It annoyed everyone on the balcony, causing Strikespell grab and threw it away from their position. Pinkie Pie was annoyed and angered by it but found her friends glared at her. She smiled sheepishly.

Twilight Sparkle sighed before cleared her throat, "Ahem. Hear ye, hear ye! Princess Cadance and Prince Shining Armor do cordially invite you to attend the Crystal Faire!"

Heard the news, Crystal Ponies emerged and came out from their homes. They all headed straight to the Crystal Empire Palace. Some of them suddenly have their bodies, manes and tails brightened up like they were in high spirit. A few were confuse and puzzled of the event. They all chatted as they entered the faire.

Applejack approached and greeted Crystal Ponies, "Come on in, y'all. Got food and drinks thataway, games and crafts are thataway, Crystal Heart to the back near the Princess."

Some of Crystal Ponies were surprise while others were confuse and puzzle of it. They all chatted while looking around of the faire. They all enjoyed both entertainment and eating their foods. One-by-one; Crystal Ponies regained their strength, spiritual and even optimistic.

Autumn Gem looked around of her surroundings. She couldn't help but smile like she remembered something special and important about the faire.

"Seeing all of this, I feel like I'm starting to remember. Remember things from before the kings," Autumn Gem said in surprise. She gasped in surprise as she got spirited up, "The Crystal Heart! It must be! Why else Lord Golden Heart prepare for this!"

Rainbow Dash scoffed as she flew towards Autumn Gem, "Of course we have it! Can't have a Crystal Faire without the Crystal Heart, right?"

"Yes. Can I see it?"

"Sure. Follow me."

Rainbow Dash guided and led Autumn Gem to the altar, where Twilight Sparkle was discussing with Applejack of what they can do with the event. As she took a glimpse on the Crystal Heart, Autumn Gem gasped in shock and fear.

"Oh, no! Y-You didn't find it! You crafted it out of stones?!" Autumn Gem asked in shock and fear. Twilight Sparkle and her friends were confused by her. She hissed in concern, "Of course. You didn't know it. Sombra and Umbreon removed all of the information about Crystal Heart! All Crystal Ponies were in low spirit to remember the important details too! So, no one can find and use it to against them!" She groaned in anger before stomped her hooves on the ground hard, "Damn it! I should have remembered and tell you about this! This is not good!"

"Autumn Gem, what's wrong?" Twilight Sparkle asked in concern and confusion. Applejack turned and looked at her. She sighed, "I met her when we were gathering the information."

"What's so important about Crystal Heart?" Applejack asked in confusion.

Autumn Gem sighed, "The whole purpose of the Crystal Faire is to lift the spirits of the Crystal Ponies, so the light within them can power the Crystal Heart, so that the Empire can be protected."

"Wait! What?!" Mane Three asked in shock.

"It's true. The last time everyone heard of it that King Sombra and King Umbreon hidden it away where we would never see it again!" Autumn Gem exclaimed in fear and concern. She turned and looked at the Crystal Heart statue. She hissed, "You need to hide it now! If any Crystal Pony saw this, they will lose their spirits! We can't let this happen!"

Heard of what Autumn Gem has said, Mane Three panicked in fear while looking around in finding something to hide the Crystal Heart statue. Spotted a fabric from stall, Autumn Gem quickly grabbed it and hid on Crystal Heart statue at once. They all sighed in relief.

"Autumn Gem, I need you follow me," Twilight Sparkle said in concern, "We need your help now."

* * *

Guided Autumn Gem to the palace, Mane Three explained everything to the rest of their allies what Crystal Pony has told them. The rest were in shock and concern.

"I didn't know it was an actual relic! The book didn't mention anything about the Crystal Ponies powering the Heart!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed frantically as she flipped the pages in search of Crystal Heart information. Arriving the last page, she found it being tear out, "There was a page missing. How did I not notice?!"

Autumn Gem sighed, "It's my fault. If I have remembered it, I would have-!"

"It's not your fault, Gem," Golden Heart interrupted, "Sombra and Umbreon knew that Celestia or Luna ever come and aid Crystal Empire again, they have to remove all the information that help Crystal Ponies to protect your home. Effective strategy, but unacceptable for removing its history and vital information!"

"It's alright, Twilight." Princess Cadance said weakly before falling down but grabbed and held by Shining Armor. She sighed as she found her horn's magical aura dispersed. She groaned, "No..."

"Twily..." Shining Armor said in concern.

 ** _HOWL!_** Everyone turned and looked at the front. The shield Princess Cadance has created dispersed. They saw the large amount of shadows approached Crystal Empire. Both King Sombra and King Umbreon smirked darkly as they chuckled evilly.

"Damn it! They're coming!" Strikespell groaned in anger, "The Empire is under attack. We have to go out and attack them now!"

Ben Valorheart gasped, "No! It's too dangerous! We'll get killed by the second, we charge at them both!"

Princess Cadance recovered from exhaustion as Shining Armor helped her out. As she stand, she once again summoned her Magic of Love in creating a shield again.

Spotting shield raising up from the ground, both King Sombra and King Umbreon charged towards the shield at once. As they were closed to Crystal Empire, King Umbreon stayed back while King Sombra has his horn cut off, making him screamed in pain. The shield on Crystal Empire is up and running.

With the Crystal Empire in safe again, everyone sighed in relief. Strikespell turned and glared at Ben Valorheart.

"See?" Strikespell asked in anger, "This is what happen if you don't think first before you act!"

"Back off, jerk! None of us knew it! We have to do something! Plus, Cadance would have knocked out by any seconds or minutes if we don't help out!"

"Oh! That's a great idea! Just enjoy this stupid Crystal Faire without knowing what the hell are we supposed to do!"

Ben Valorheart groaned in anger, "You're unbearable! You're no help at all!"

"Maybe if you have listened to my advice from the start," Strikespell exclaimed in anger, "Crystal Empire would have been saved!"

"Just attack and kill them?!" Ben Valorheart asked in anger. He rebuffed, "Well, that's just genius, genius!"

"No! Get the information! That's what I was trying to tell if you had just shut up!" Strikespell exclaimed in anger.

"Cut it out!" Shining Armor exclaimed in anger. Everyone kept quiet as they looked at him. He turned to his wife and found she panted heavily. He knew she's too tired to keep the shield up. He groaned, "I have to find the Crystal Heart!"

"No, you stay here with Cadance." Twilight Sparkle protested, "She needs you, Shining Armor. I'll retrieve the Heart."

Rainbow Dash smirked, "Let's do this!"

Golden Heart turned to Autumn Gem, "Autumn Gem, remain here with Shining Armor and Princess Cadance. Look after them."

Autumn Gem nodded, "I will. And please, bring him back to me.

Leaving Shining Armor, Princess Cadance and Autumn Gem behind while nodded to Crystal Pony about the promise, Twilight Sparkle and her friends headed off while climbing down the stairs.

"I've been trying to figure out how I'm meant to pass Celestia's test especially the Crystal Lesson she taught me about." Twilight Sparkle said in realization, "Retrieving the Crystal Heart must be it." She turned to her friends, "But there is something else you can do."

Everyone nodded in agreement of what she wants them to do, Twilight Sparkle answered, "You and the rest of our friends have to keep the Faire going." They all gasped in shock and concern. They protested. Twilight Sparkle explained, "The whole purpose of the Crystal Faire is to lift the spirits of the Crystal Ponies, so they can activate the Crystal Heart."

Golden Heart nodded in understanding, "If the Crystal Ponies find out that King Sombra is trying to take over the Empire again or Crystal Heart we crated, their spirits are gonna be anything but lifted."

Twilight Sparkle added, "It won't matter if I find the Crystal Heart. They won't be able to make it work. You have to keep them happy here at the Faire."

Rainbow Dash sighed in defeat, "Keep the Faire going and the Crystal Ponies' spirits high. Done and done!"

Applejack nodded in agreement, "Take care, Twilight. And stay alive too."

Twilight Sparkle nodded, "I will."

Exited the palace, Rainbow Dash and Applejack headed off to do their assignment. Cowgirl pony looked after the Crystal Heart statue while making sure that nopony go nears to it or find it out. Rainbow Dash headed to inform her friends about it.

Twilight Sparkle found three stallions remained still while looking at her.

"You should go," Twilight Sparkle said firmly, "I need to do this alone."

"Not gonna happen," Ben Valorheart protested. Twilight Sparkle was about to argue. He interrupted, "Don't argue with me. I'm gonna with you, no matter what! I won't stop you from finding Crystal Heart but I'll protect you from traps and enemies. Just in case."

Strikespell scoffed, "And someone needs to keep an eye on you, just in case if you wanna run away like a coward."

"Shut up..." Ben Valorheart said dryly.

"And you'll need me as your advisor," Golden Heart said calmly, "We might not have much time, we must find it now."

"I know," Twilight Sparkle nodded.

Twilight Sparkle and her group were about to head off but spotted Shining Armor called and waved her to look at him.

"Twily, be careful." Shining Armor called.

Twilight Sparkle nodded, "I will."

Thus, Twilight Sparkle and her team headed off while finding the Crystal Heart at once...

* * *

Outside of Crystal Empire, King Sombra and King Umbreon growled and snarled in anger while going around of the dome shield.

King Sombra growled, "Seems that Princess got second wind to get the shield back"

"Even so that small shard will do it's part nicely..." King Umbreon said in amusement, "we will reclaim our Kingdom and reclaim our Crystal slaves "

King Sombra nodded firmly, "Autumn Gem is not to be harmed when we attack. Understand, brother?"

"Still thinking about that Mare..." King Umbreon asked in amusement, "I thought 1000 years of being imprisoned would of rotted away all that goodie to shoe side of yours my powers have no flaw especially the fight we have."

"Maybe. But I refuse to forget her. If she ever harm..."

"Alright... Autumn Gem will not be harmed. I rather not waste my time with this bickering."

"We saw those none Crystal Ponies they may plan to seek out what was stolen."

"Many traps will ensure they will never find it."

"And what of the Purple Unicorn? She has an Alicorn with her?"

"Even so, it is no matter. They will not survive what we shall unleash. Nopony will..."

* * *

Inside the dome shield, a shard horn of King Sombra dissolved to the ground as it slowly created and formed a blackish crystal-like. The true terror is about to begin...

 _To be Continued..._

 _Review and Suggest..._


	4. Chapter 3: Are You Afraid of Your Demon?

_**To MMM;**_ Did you not read other stories? Strikespell is not jealous of Ben Valorheart's relationship with Twilight Sparkle because he has wife and son.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Are You Afraid of Your Demon?**

Twilight Sparkle's friends continued entertaining the Crystal Ponies. The locals regained their strength and spirits into normal states. Rarity made various Crystal Empire vases and hats from straws before passing them to the locals. As both Rarity and Spike continued working, Rainbow Dash flew towards them as she whispered softly that may shock and surprise them

"Twilight's doing what?!" Spike asked in shock.

And just before Rainbow Dash could explain, Spike headed off at once. Crystal Ponies turned and looked at them while wondering of what's going on.

"I... just found out they're offering face painting for the little ones," Rarity explained before she laughed nervously, "And so... He... really... loves getting his face painted. Haha."

Rainbow Dash flew off to entertain and sells some goods to the Crystal Ponies, hoping to buy some time for Twilight Sparkle and her friends to find Crystal Heart before it is too late.

Spike searched for Twilight Sparkle everywhere, but found nothing so far. He then found her and her friends were walking straight to the south direction. He quickly approached them at once but at the same time, he noticed her looking at the castle. But why?

Nevertheless, Spike called her, "Twilight, wait! I'm coming with you!"

Twilight Sparkle shook her head, "You can't. I have to retrieve the Crystal Heart by myself."

"What about others? You let them go with you."

"They agree to protect me, not assist me in finding and retrieving, except for Golden Heart. He provides me the advice. That's different."

"Okay, then. I wanna go as your bodyguard." Spike insisted before have his claws crossed beneath his armpits, "I promise I won't lift a claw to help you."

Stubborn as Spike can be, but he's loyal and good friend. Twilight Sparkle sighed as she levitated him on her back, "Not a claw, Spike."

"Are we done now?" Strikespell asked in annoyance, "We've wasted enough time now."

Ben Valorheart gave a glare at Strikespell, "Back off, Strikespell. Give Spike and Twilight have the moment. They're family."

Strikespell huffed, "I wonder what are you to me when Princess Celestia accepted you as her illegitimate son."

"Illegitimate?! What's that supposed to be mean?!"

"She hasn't told you. What am I not surprise of this? Always like to keep secrets as usual..."

"Would you give the straight point, damn it?! I've had it with riddles!"

"My point is that only true heir can take her place. And if you don't know the truth, then you're a fool."

"Why I oughtta-?!"

"Enough! We have more important matters to deal with," Golden Heart exclaimed in anger. He sighed calmly as he turned to Twilight Sparkle, "You figure something out?"

Twilight Sparkle nodded, "Yes. I think I might know where King Umbreon and King Sombra hid the Crystal Heart." She turned and looked at the Crystal Empire's Castle. Her friends followed her pointing. They were surprise and shock by it. She nodded, "The kings would've been counting on the fact that nopony would dare come looking for it here. They'd have been too afraid to even try."

"I hope you're right," Strikespell asked dryly, "I hate going through wild good chase."

"Yeah. I also hate your complains too," Ben Valorheart said firmly, getting a glare from Strikespell. He groaned, "What? It's true!"

Twilight Sparkle sighed, "I hope so too."

Twilight Sparkle and her friends returned straight to the Crystal Empire's Castle.

* * *

Applejack was looking after the counterfeited Crystal Hearts while making sure that nopony come in close to it. However, Rainbow Dash makes it worse by glaring and scaring Crystal Ponies off from looking at it.

"Uh, Rainbow Dash? We're supposed to be actin' like nothing's wrong." Applejack reminded Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash scoffed, "Exactly."

"What I mean is, maybe you should let me keep the Crystal Ponies away from the fake Heart, while you show off your joustin' skills."

"Huh. Seeing my awesomeness does have a way of putting ponies into a pretty good mood."

Rainbow Dash flew off in finding Fluttershy. She found her friend, who was dealing with the petting zoo for ponies to enjoy petting and playing with them. Rainbow Dash then pushed Fluttershy off from behind while smiling proudly.

"Come on, Knight Fluttershy." Rainbow Dash said proudly, "It's showtime."

Applejack was in relief to see Rainbow Dash able to perform and entertain for Crystal Ponies, without rousing suspicious. The cowgirl pony can handle with her side by talking and suggesting them to enjoy the fun. However, she has some doubts and concerns as well.

"Come on, Twilight... These Crystal Ponies are more curious than a cat!"

* * *

Twilight Sparkle and her friends were inside of the Crystal Empire Castle. They all began their search on Crystal Heart thoroughly within it. However, they were not allow to assist and help her but to look after her. She struggled in finding it. They're now inside the meeting room.

Twilight Sparkle groaned in frustration, "It's gotta be here somewhere. It's just gotta be!"

"Twilight, you should at least let us help you," Ben Valorheart said in concern, "You're tiring yourself down."

Strikespell groaned, "Normally, I disagree with him but he's right. This would be waste of your time if you keep on like this."

"No! I promise Princess Celestia that I have to handle it by myself!" Twilight Sparkle protested, "I have to."

Strikespell scoffed in annoyance, "Was it so hard for you to ask for help?"

"W-What?"

"You heard me clearly. Was it so hard for you?"

"It's not matter of hard. I have to do it because Princess Celestia gave me a test to protect Crystal Empire. And I cannot afford to fail."

"Is that so? Then, ask yourself this - what is behind the test?"

"What do you mean?"

"Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are powerful enough to defeat the usurpers and yet she asked you to do it. Do you know why?"

"It's simple. Find Crystal Heart, defeat those kings and saved the Crystal Empire. That's what I'm doing now."

"No. There's not it. There's another reason why she chose you to do it. A true test you have yet face."

Ben Valorheart groaned in anger, "Would you just tell us already?"

"I won't..." Strikespell said dryly before looking at Twilight Sparkle, "If you want to learn the truth behind the test, I suggest you need to think, investigate and question your surroundings and ponies about your role and this test."

Spike groaned in upset, "You're not making sense again!"

"No, he is," Twilight Sparkle said in realization. She turned to Golden Heart as she asked thoughtfully, "Golden Heart, both Umbreon and Sombra were usurpers and not the true kings to Crystal Empire, am I right?"

"That's right, Twilight." Golden Heart nodded in confirmation, "If I recalled correctly, there was a former Crystal Princess used to rule this empire but she was turned into 'stone' and assassinated by the brothers. And therefore, they became the rulers of this kingdom."

"Okay. If I were them, where would I hide the Crystal Heart?"

"A secret entrance that leads to hidden chamber. It's the only logical explanation. And of course if I was those kings, I'd make sure that nopony has good magic to unlock it. And they're expert in Dark Magic."

Ben Valorheart hummed thoughtfully, "Wow. Everything did make sense. But one thing is not - how do we find the lock?"

"Look around, genius," Strikespell said dryly.

Twilight Sparkle and her group looked around of their surroundings as they began their search on trap door. She came across to the throne chamber. She then looked at the throne chair especially a giant crystal on its top. She gasped as she recalled of what her mentor has told her.

"If the Empire is filled with hope and love, those things are reflected across all of Equestria. If hatred and fear take hold..."

Recalling the Dark Magic her mentor has used, Twilight Sparkle gasped in realization.

"Of course!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed. Everyone turned to her. She continued, "I know where is it."

Twilight Sparkle faced at the throne chair. She closed her eyes as she grunted and focused the energy energizing and flowing through her horn. Instead of light purplish or magenta aura-like, its glowed in black with purplish and greenish bubbling while her eyes were engulfed with purple mists. As hard as she tried on summoning the dark magic, she was sweating.

With the Dark Magic in its full power, Twilight Sparkle fired it at the throne chair's crystal. It slowly engulfed in blackish. It then lighted and flashed darkly on the floor, slowly revealing a giant square hole with a long stairs to the underground.

Everyone awed in surprise and amazement of what they just saw. They couldn't believe in their eyes.

"I can't believe it," Strikespell said in surprise, "She mastered the Dark Magic. Now I see why my father and mother wanted her as their apprentice. And not to mention, she is the one..."

* * *

Outside of Crystal Empire's shield, King Umbreon and King Sombra continued attacking it. They stopped as if something surprised them.

"Did you feel it, brother?" King Umbreon asked in shock.

King Sombra nodded, "Yes. I do. Somepony is able to use Dark Magic in unlocking our secret door. This one is very familiar."

"Shall we visit?"

"Oh yes..."

Closing their eyes, both King Sombra and King Umbreon have their horns crossed against each other as they focused in creating and summoning the Dark Magic. They opened their eyes in revealing dark pupils with purple mists as if they're entering the portal or something.

* * *

At the Crystal Throne Chamber, Twilight Sparkle's team were admiring and commenting about her able to find and open the secret entrance.

"Whoa. When did you learn to do that?" Spike asked in surprise.

Twilight Sparkle smiled, "That was a little trick Celestia taught me."

"That was thankful," Ben Valorheart said in relief, "Let's get going now."

Two hollow voice exclaimed, "Congratulation! How clever you are..."

This surprise everyone but Strikespell. They looked around of their surroundings in search of the voice. And so far, they found nothing and yet they're still scared and worried.

"You heard that, right?" Twilight Sparkle asked in concern. Everyone nodded in concern. She hissed, "Who are you?! Show yourself!"

As if it obeyed Twilight Sparkle's command, the throne chair's crystal glowed darkly. Then, it came the appearance of two tyrant kings.

"It's so good to be home," King Umbreon remarked.

King Sombra nodded, "Indeed. It's almost like yesterday that we have conquered the whole empire under our control."

"Oh no! It's them!" Spike shouted in concern, "Somepony! Help!"

Ben Valorheart armed with his Master Sword but stopped by Strikespell, "Be quiet! It's not them!"

"He's right," Twilight Sparkle confirmed, "These are just mirror images. He's communicating with us from distance."

And just before Twilight Sparkle could approached the tyrants, Golden Heart held and whispered, "Be careful. Both of them are known to be manipulative and cunning. They may tried to convince or use something to weaken you."

Twilight Sparkle nodded, "Okay."

Both Ben Valorheart and Spike were confused and surprised while both Golden Heart and Twilight Sparkle remained calm and firm. Both tyrant kings stepped down the stairs while looking around of their surroundings. Two of them were disgusted by the appearance.

King Umbreon groaned, "I hate it. Too nice."

King Sombra sighed, "Must you complain a little things like this?"

"I just hate it."

"What a brat."

"What do you want," Twilight Sparkle demanded in anger, "Don't even try to distract me from getting the Crystal Heart. It's wasting of our time. You're both just mirror images."

"Clever girl," King Umbreon remarked as he and his brother approached and surrounded Twilight Sparkle. He licked his mouth, "But we're not trying to distract you."

King Sombra nodded, "Yes. Like we said, we're here to congratulate you for using Dark Magic." He sighed as he patted Twilight Sparkle's mane gently, "You know you remind of myself and my love especially yours eyes."

"And your beautiful appearance, matched as mine," King Umbreon whispered as he held and smelt her mane, "even the smell is same like hers."

"Wh-what?" Twilight Sparkle blushed uneasily while quivered and shivered in fear, "I remind you two of younger selves and your lovers?"

This angered Ben Valorheart and Spike. They were about to attack if not for both Strikespell and Golden Heart. All they could do now is watch and listen.

"Just me, young pony," King Sombra said gently, "So eager to learn. An empty coup that is wished to fill with knowledge. Such raw and fresh magic you have..."

King Umbreon nodded, "Indeed. My brother enjoyed learning magic and reading books. Both you and him shared common traits."

"But it's a shame that you sided with weaklings like Princess Celestia and her sister. You used your talents for your friendship and home."

"Yes. Like you, we used our magic and power for our home and loved ones. Such a waste of your talents and powers for nothing..."

"If you're two were good guys," Twilight Sparkle said suspiciously, "Why did you turn your back on everything you have fought for?! Do you have any idea what have you done from thousand years ago?! You betrayed your friends and ponies! You conquered and enslaved your home! And the worse - you hurt your loved ones!"

"No! They betrayed and harmed us! It was them who betrayed us!" King Umbreon exclaimed in anger, shocked Twilight Sparkle, "It was their fault for making us this!"

King Sombra cleared his throat, "Calm down, Umbreon. It's best we tell her the truth from the start..."

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _1,000 Years Ago..._

 _Before they were made as the kings, Sombra and Umbreon were orphans at the orphanage. They tried to befriend with Crystal Ponies but they get bullied instead. Nopony wanted to befriend with them._

 _King Sombra narrated, **"When we were orphaned foals, nopony in Crystal Emprie treated us nicely but instead bullied us because we're different and weird. They even refused our friendship and us to join their fun. Until they came..."  
**_  
 _Sombra and Umbreon encountered the younger fillies - Autumn Gem and a grayish purple unicorn with pale, light grayish arctic blue mane and tail Radiant Hope. Four of them became friends as they all enjoyed the fun and friendship for a long time. They all chatted happily of what they wanted to become when they grown up._

 _ **"Autumn Gem and Radiant Hope,"** King Umbreon narrated, **"They were the only friends we can trust and play with. And we've been together for a long time. We even talk about our future. My brother desired to become a knight of Crystal Heart. Autumn Gem wanted to be a gardener. Radiant Garden desired to be a healer. And for me, I just want to be with her. Nothing separates us."**_

 _In every Crystal Faire, Sombra and Umbreon screamed in pain while unable to move. This forced them and their friends to miss while looking after the male unicorns from young till adults. Close to death, both Sombra and Umbreon were about to disappeared. Thanks to Radiant Hope, she miraculously saved and restored them to their regular bodies._

 _ **"However, during a Crystal Faire, we suffered and screamed in pain for unknown circumstances. It was that day that we all wanted to be part of it but missed it because of our sufferings. We've missed it every Crystal Faire. If it not for Radiant Hope, we would have died..."**_

 _Umbreon overheard the commotion between Crystal Princess and Radiant Hope. It broken his heart as he quickly fled his home. At outskirt of Frozen North, he came across a giant red crystals, where he learned the truth. Angered yet determined, Umbreon accepted his fate._  
 _ **  
"But that day changed everything. The Royal Sisters wanted to take Radiant Hope away from me. I was angered and saddened by it as I fled my home. That is where I discover the truth behind our origins. It turns out that we were truly Umbrum Ponies. We turned into regular ponies to infiltrate and retrieve the Crystal Heart especially freeing our kind. And therefore, I accept my duty and heritage..."**_

 _Hearing his brother went missing, Sombra bade farewell to both Autumn Gem and Radiant Hope. His loved one gave him a red scarf. As he headed off to find his brother, he found something unexpected - Umbreon's betrayal and the truth of his existence. Despite what is happening, Sombra battled with Umbreon till the last._

 _ **"When I learn my brother went missing, I went after him. By the time I did, I found out the truth. Despite the lies, I refused to turn my back on them. I was left but one choice but to fight and defeat him. Eventually, he defeated me and reveal the truth for me to see..."**_

 _"But in the end,"_

 _King Sombra and King Umbreon narrated unison, **"We're united as one and conquered Crystal Empire in name of our ponies! But you know the rest."**_

 _ **Flashback Ends**_

* * *

Twilight Sparkle and her friends were in shock but pitiful and sympathetic of hearing the story. They couldn't help but feel sorry for them and their suffering especially being lied and used by their own kind for revenge. Strikespell remained calm and firm.

"What is your name, young mare?" King Umbreon asked.

Twilight Sparkle gulped, "Twi-Twilight Sparkle..."

"You know, Twilight. We're not lying about your potential and how much similar we are," King Sombra said calmly, "But you're wasting your talents for your weakened princesses. All they ever did is use you for their benefits, without even bother to help or tell you what you can or cannot do."

King Umbreon nodded in agreement, "Instead accepting Celestia's teachings, you should do whatever you want with your powers and magic. Forget about them. Forget about their teachings. Forget about the morality. And more importantly, forget about these so-called 'friendship' and 'love'."

"Its concept is a lie," King Sombra and King Umbreon said calmly and sinisterly, "Everything you did for them was for naught. And they did nothing for you."

Hearing and thinking of what tyrant kings have said, Twilight Sparkle looked down in shock and concern. She recalled of some events that her friends didn't anything for her - ignorance about her fears and something off with Princess Cadance impostor.

"Twilight, don't listen to them," Golden Heart warned Twilight Sparkle.

"That's a lie!" Ben Valorheart exclaimed in anger.

Spike nodded, "We've always been there for her, even though there's some mistakes we make!"

Twilight Sparkle shook her head from doubts before glaring at the kings, "They're right. My friends have been with me for a long time. They'd never abandoned me! They have been my side for a long time! And I won't let you hurt them!"

"Is that so," King Umbreon snarled, "Be realistic, Twilight! They're preventing you from reaching your true potential."

Just before Twilight Sparkle could protest, King Sombra laid his horn on hers. His Dark Magic slowly surged and flow into her. It shocked and surprised her as her eyes slowly turned into dark with greenish eyes, red pupils and purple mists. He had his slithering tongue touching and licked on her lips and then into a mouth. His was interacting and licking hers gently and passionately, making her sighed calmly and drowsy. Twilight Sparkle's face looked like she's been drugged.

The action angered Ben Valorheart and Spike. Strikespell and Golden Heart were in shock and concern. They were about to attack but pushed back by King Umbreon's Dark Magic.

King Sombra smirked, "If you accepted us as your teachers, we will teach everything we know about Dark Magic. You've already tasted it. Let me show you the true power of Dark Magic. Such as the Kiss of Seduction..."

And just before Twilight Sparkle could ask, King Sombra forced his lips on her while his horn glows darkly. Instead of resisting, she kissed him back. Her body slowly began transforming into dark purple colors and forming dark wings.

Ben Valorheart and his friends slowly regained their strength. They saw what happened as they were in shock and concern.

Both Ben Valorheart and Spike shouted, "TWILIGHT!"

Their shouts snapped Twilight Sparkle back to reality. She saw what is going. She groaned in anger as she unleashed her powerful Unicorn Burst in knocking King Sombra off. Ben Valorheart and Spike knocked King Umbreon off before coming to her side.

"Are you okay?" Ben Valorheart asked.

"Yeah," Twilight Sparkle said calmly. She turned and looked at both King Sombra and King Umbreon, "I feel sorry for you both. You shouldn't have accepted the fate that your kind has given you. You both should have stayed with your loved ones. They care for you because of love, not power."

King Umbreon sighed, "What a disappointment. No matter. Once the shield is down; we will find you. We will break you. We will torture you! And you will belong to us as our slaves! I promise you that Crystal Empire will fall!"

"Indeed," King Sombra said in agreement, "Before we go, we should give you a hint - prepare to face your fear. All of it!"

With the words have given both King Sombra and King Umbreon laughed maniacally and evilly as they disappeared from everyone's sights.

Twilight Sparkle sighed, "We don't have much time. I've gotta go!"

"Let me go with you!" Ben Valorheart said firmly.

"No, I have to do this," Twilight Sparkle insisted, "This is my test."

Ben Valorheart and Spike was concern and worry about it. They don't really like it. Strikespell remained firm and calm as he watched the event.

"She's right. She has to do it," Golden Heart said calmly. He sighed, "I'm afraid this is as far as I can go." Everyone was in shock and confuse. He turned and looked at outside, "If what those kings have said is true, Cadance will lose her strength to hold the shield. I have to help her."

"I understand. And thank you, also."

"No matter what anyone said about you or princesses, I have faith in you and so does Celestia and Luna. Good luck. Watch out for traps too."

Twilight Sparkle nodded in agreement as she hugged both Ben Valorheart and Spike passionately and warmly. As she departed, she climbed down the stairs while Golden Heart headed back to help Princess Cadance. Three of them stayed put and waited for their friend to come back.

As soon as Twilight Sparkle continued climbing down the stairs, Strikespell followed her. This surprised both Ben Valorheart and Spike.

"What are you doing?!" Ben Valorheart demanded.

"What does it looks like? Helping her," Strikespell answered dryly.

"But we weren't suppose to," Spike insisted.

Strikespell rebuffed, "Since when did we care about following everyone's rules? You do what you think it's right."

As Strikespell continued climbing down the stairs, Ben Valorheart and Spike gave in some thoughts about what he has said. They sighed in defeat. He was right. They hated to let Twilight Sparkle go off and handle the problem by herself. They rather go after and protect her now. They headed off now.

* * *

Reaching down the stairs, Twilight Sparkle found the door. She sighed calmly as she stood firmly before it. She looked at it.

"This is no doubt it's a trap," Twilight Sparkle said softly. She sighed, "But I can do this! I'm not afraid! I have to get the Crystal Heart now. No matter what..."

Without any hesitation, Twilight Sparkle used her Dark Magic on the door. It opened at once. She charged straight into it.

* * *

After she entering, Twilight Sparkle stopped at once as she witnessed something terrible and horrible. Ponyville was in ruin and burning in hell. Not just her town, but also other places in Equestria. She couldn't believe of what she's seeing.

"Wh-What happened here?!" Twilight Sparkle asked in shock and concern.

"Hello..."

Twilight Sparkle turned to her back as she faced a dark purplish alicorn with dark blue blazing mane-like and tail with streaks of dark magenta and purple, and dark angelic wings and worn a demonically armor. The mysterious alicorn smirked darkly and evilly.

Twilight Sparkle gasped, "W-Who are you?! What are you?!"

"I... Am... You..." The mysterious alicorn said darkly. This shocked Twilight Sparkle. She shook her head in amusement, "No. Better than you. Powerful than you. More beautiful and intelligent than you! I am the new improve Twilight - Midnight Sparkle!"

"No! That's not true! That's impossible! How is this possible?!"

"It is, Twilight. Accept the truth!"

"B-But how?! Why?!" Twilight Sparkle asked in shock, "Why am I doing this?! I couldn't-!"

Midnight Sparkle scoffed and rebuffed, "Foolish and naive little pony. Our friends betrayed us again! Our family abandoned us again! Your teachers forsaken us again! And our love let us to die! And so, we take our revenge on them!"

"NO! This is not me! They wouldn't! They couldn't!"

"Accept the truth, Twilight Sparkle! Nopony cares for us! If no one loves us, then they might as well fear us! We're destined for greater than being mere student! We're destined to be powerful! We're destined to be a great and mighty leader! And so, we are! We have everything we need and desire the most."

Midnight Sparkle then laughed evilly and maniacally. This caused Twilight Sparkle doubts, scared and uneasy about it. She still don't believe it.

"No! This is not who I am! This can't be! It just can't!" Twilight Sparkle denied in anger. She turned and glared at Midnight Sparkle, "You are not me! I don't know who you really are! But I will beat the crap out of me!"

Midnight Sparkle smirked, "Come and get me, brat!"

Twilight Sparkle charged and battled with Midnight Sparkle. The young unicorn used all of magic spells in defeating and knocking her dark counterpart, but instead she missed her enemy. As Midnight Sparkle continued dodging the attacks before levitating her in knocking on the walls, fences and even building. Twilight Sparkle then dropped to the ground hard.

And just before Twilight Sparkle could do anything, Midnight Sparkle stomped her to the ground hard. The young unicorn groaned in pain as she struggled in getting out off.

"Give it up! Give it in! You belong to Darkness. I am your Darkness! Accept your fate! Nopony ever care for you!"

Twilight Sparkle began crying tearfully, "No! No! No! Noooooooooo!"

However, she heard some muffled noise and it's calling her name. Why and how?!

* * *

Ben Valorheart and his team climbed all the way down as they found Twilight Sparkle was staring at the walls. And for some strange reason, she's not moving and looking at it. Strikespell looked at the door's jewel and even Twilight Sparkle's greenish pupil as he began realized of its effect.

"Get her away from the door!" Strikespell ordered firmly.

Without hesitation or concerns, Ben Valorheart nodded as he pulled Twilight Sparkle away from the walls. They both dropped to the ground hard. She snapped back to reality as she shook her head firmly while groaned in pain. He held and hugged tightly and warmly. Realizing he was worry for her, she hugged him back.

Strikespell did not face to the front as he was looking at the jewel. Spike, ignorant to warning and concerns, looked at the empty walls.

"What was she looking at? I mean... it's just a wall." Spike said in confusion. Unknown to him, the door's jewel glowed darkly. His eyes has gone green. He gasped, "...Ponyville?! Well, how did I get..." He gasped, "No! I don't wanna go! Please, Twilight, don't make me!"

Strikespell slammed the door hard in snapping Spike back to reality. Twilight Sparkle and Ben Valorheart approached to Spike as they gave him some comfort.

"Just as I thought," Strikespell said calmly, "King Sombra's dark magic. A doorway that leads to your worst fear."

Knew what Strikespell meant, Ben Valorheart turned to Twilight Sparkle, "Twilight, what did you see from that door?"

"A monster. No. My demon," Twilight Sparkle said uneasily. Everyone looked at her. She continued, "I become a demon because I was abandoned and left behind again. Everyone I know lied and hated me. So, I took my revenge by gaining more power and knowledge, even it means to become a demon."

"No. I would never do that to you," Ben Valorheart protested.

"I know," Twilight Sparkle said softly. She turned to Spike, "Spike, what was your fear? What makes you scared."

Spike sniffled, "We were home. You told me you didn't need me anymore. You were sending me away..."

Sensing fear and pain in Spike, Twilight Sparkle held and hugged him, "A fear that will never come to pass. I'm never gonna send you away. And I'm not gonna fail my test!"

Instead of Dark Magic, Twilight Sparkle used good magic in unlocking the door. Instead to their deepest fear, it leads to another chamber. They quickly entered it. However, they became annoyed and shocked of what they have just found out.

"Are you kidding me?!" Ben Valorheart demanded in shock, "Stairs again?!"

"Yes, again. Unless you're too chicken to handle it," Strikespell asked dryly,

"Shut up!"

Twilight Sparkle sighed, "That's enough, guys. Maybe you all should come with me this time. And no more fighting, okay?"

Strikespell and Ben Valorheart groaned as they nodded firmly. As Twilight Sparkle climbed the stairs, her friends followed her to the top now...

 _To be Continued..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Author's Notes:**  
1) **_Sombra and Umbreon's origins_** are based on **_My Little Pony: FIENDship is Magic #1 (Comic Canon), Masters and Students (Yula568), and A Tale of One Shadow (Crazy Mole Production)_**.


	5. Chapter 4: Light Our Darkest Hour

**Chapter 4: Light Our Darkest Hour**

At the Crystal Castle's balcony, Princess Cadance struggled in holding her force-field shield dome much longer. Shining Armor looked concern as there was nothing he can do but watch the event due to his horn being corrupted. Autumn Gem brought two glasses of water for her leaders to drink.

Golden Heart have arrived at the scene as he turned and looked at Autumn Gem. She shook her head in concern. He sighed in disbelief.

"This isn't good," Golden Heart said in concern. He looked outside as he found the shield blinked for few times like it's losing the energy. He hissed in concern, "Twilight, hurry. I don't know how long Cadance can keep up with this."

Golden Heart: Twilight i leave the rest to you...get the Crystal Heart just be careful there are bound to be many traps to keep those from getting to the Crystal Heart

"Psst!" The voice called. Golden Heart and Autumn Gem turned to their back as they found a familiar cloaked warrior hidden behind the curtains. They both approached to the stranger. She spoke in concern, "Bad news. Umbrum and Sombra are using their Dark Crystal Magic! They're trying to weaken the shield!"

"No..." Autumn Gem said in concern, "Is there anywhere I can help and bring Sombra back?"

The stranger sighed, "There is a way. But be ready for it, Autumn."

"How?"

"Just follow my lead. Everything will be fine, I promised."

Autumn Gem was still unsure and concern before nodded in understanding, "Okay. I'll follow your lead. I hope you're right about bringing him back."

The stranger smiled, "We'll get him back. I promised."

* * *

King Sombra and King Umbreon were still waiting outside of Crystal Empire's Force-Field Shield Dome. They waited patiently and calmly as they witnessed their corrupted dark crystals extended the shadows while forming more of crystals. They both smirked darkly and evilly.

"We're close, brother. Very close." King Umbreon said calmly and proudly, "We'll take what is rightfully ours."

King Sombra hummed while nodded in agreement, "Yes. But we should also deal with Sparkle as well. She managed to escape the Door of Fear. She's truly an enemy not to be underestimated."

"Don't worry. We'll deal with her. After all, she's still got affected by her nightmare spell. She won't escape it that easily."

"Yes, you're right about it. She won't. And I've seen it too. And to be honest, compare her fears of failure to her true nightmare of being lust all-powered Alicorn, the latter is better."

"I agree. She would be great use as our general and herald."

"Yes. She will be..."

* * *

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were entertaining the Crystal Ponies by playing a jousting against each other. While the daredevil enjoyed it a lot, the shy one doesn't as she got beaten and knocked out by her. Nevertheless, they've to do it to keep the Crystal Ponies distracted from noticing and realizing that King Sombra and King Umbreon attacking the castle especially buying Twilight Sparkle and her friends some time to find the real Crystal Heart.

However, as all ponies were busy with entertainment, they failed to realize the cities o Crystal Empire slowly transformed into a more corrupted and darker version.

* * *

Twilight Sparkle and her team continued climbing up the stairs endlessly as they have yet reached the top. And at the same time, they all panted heavily and tiredly. They stopped at once as they were all exhausted to move. They all dropped to the ground hard.

"I am so tired," Ben Valorheart exclaimed in shock and annoyance.

"Keep going! We don't have much time," Strikespell said dryly and darkly.

Ben Valorheart groaned, "I know that. We're doing out best, knucklehead! We're just so tired."

Strikespell sighed in annoyance, "And you think I don't?" He scoffed, "Real funny, idiot."

Spike panted heavily, "What if this is just more of his magic?" Everyone looked at him. He continued, "He makes a door that leads to your worst nightmare. Why not a staircase that goes on forever?"

Thinking of Spike's suggestion, Twilight Sparkle took a closer look on bottom and top stairs. She then have some thoughts about it carefully. She gasped as she has the idea now.

"Everyone hold on to me," Twilight Sparkle ordered firmly.

Unsure and concern of what Twilight Sparkle was planning, the boys decided to go with it. Strikespell and Ben Valorheart held her by sides while Spike was onto of her. With everyone holding her tightly, Twilight Sparkle used her magic on herself and her friends. They all shifted upside down from stairs to its bottom slides-like.

As they landed on it, they slide straight down or rather up in reaching to the top. And at the same time, they all screamed in surprise and wildly.

* * *

At the Crystal Empire cities, Mane Five struggled in entertaining and keeping Crystal Ponies happy for much longer. One by one building, they slowly turned into darker and corrupted version. This caused the locals panicked in fear while heading to the altar, wanting to see the Crystal Heart, Applejack struggled in begging and keeping them away from it.

Rarity approached to Applejack as she whispered in concern, "I am running out of weaving materials for the traditional crafts booth!"

"We gotta do everything we can to keep this thing goin'." Applejack said in concern.

The cowgirl turned and looked up to the balcony. She found Princess Cadance grew weaker and tired especially the shield keeps on blinking like its power almost out.

Applejack hissed in concern, "The Princess isn't lookin' so good. I can't imagine her magic is gonna last much longer. It's gonna be fine. These ponies are gonna power up that Crystal Heart when the time comes, and we won't be needin' her magic anyway."

"I sure hope that time comes soon!" Pinkie Pie said in concern as she was playing a juggling of fluggerhorns while standing still on the giant ball, "Even I can't keep this party going forever!"

Her back hoof got slipped, causing Pinkie Pie to lose her balance and fell to the ground. And at the same time, the ball thrown straight on the cloak of crafted Crystal Heart out. This caused Applejack and Rarity in shock. The stone dropped to the ground hard as it revealed to the Crystal Ponies public now. And they were in shock and concern of what they were looking at.

Crystal Arrow gasped, "This isn't the Crystal Heart."

Rarity laughed nervously, "Oh, of course it isn't. The real one is–"

Applejack interrupted, "On its way!"

Rarity hissed as she whispered to her best friend, "I was going to say 'being polished' to buy us some more time?"

Applejack gulped, "Oops."

 ** _EVIL LAUGHTERS!_** Crystal Ponies gasped and screamed in fear as they heard of their tyrant kings' voice especially their city building transforming and the force-field shield is losing its power. They all chatted and exclaimed in shock and concern about it.

* * *

Twilight Sparkle's team screamed and cheered excitedly as they continued sliding down the long slides. They're almost to the top.

"This is the dumbest idea you ever come up with, Sparkle!" Strikespell exclaimed in annoyance and anger.

"Put a sock to it!" Ben Valorheart exclaimed in annoyance. He chuckled happily, "Twilight, this is awesome! I've always want to ride on roller-coaster or water park slides. But this is the best! How did you do it?!"

Twilight Sparkle smiled, "I actually studied gravity spells, thinking it might be on my test! Turns out I was prepared for this! Wooo-hooo!"

After a long sliding down, Twilight Sparkle and her friends got out of it. They all magically turn upside down as they slammed and dropped to the ground hard. They all laughed happily and enjoyably.

Twilight Sparkle sighed, "We've made it. I should have done that the first try."

"But that was... Fun.." Strikespell commented in surprise. He turned and found Ben Valorheart looking at him. He groaned, "What?!"

"I saw it," Ben Valorheart commented.

"What?!"

"You actually enjoy the fun. For a stoic and serious pony like you, you actually like it."

"Na'ah! Not true!"

"Don't lie to me, buddy!"

"I'm serious! Knock it off before I'd kill you!"

"Just say 'Yes, I enjoy it'. You're just like us, your majesty. You should learn to enjoy it. It made you loose your stress."

"Would you just shut the hell up, moron?! Honestly I should have kill you before you grown up to be an annoying brat!"

"Keep telling yourself, big guy..."

"Guys!" Spike cried. Everyone turned and looked at him. He pointed at the front of his direction, "We've found it!"

As his friends looked up, they all gasped in surprise and shock. They were all looking at the crystallized heart-shaped. They knew one thing. They finally found it - the real Crystal Heart! They all turned and looked at Twilight Sparkle, who began approaching it while looking excited and happy. She's gonna pass the test.

And just before she could touch the Crystal Heart, Twilight Sparkle stepped on the giant star on giant circle, which caused a loud siren while blinking darkly. This not only surprised her and her friends, but also two tyrant kings.

King Sombra and King Umbreon gasped in shock and concern, upon feeling and sensing the alarm went off. They both groaned in anger.

"Damn them!" King Umbreon cursed angrily as he had his horn glowed darkly, "They had the Crystal Heart! We must stop them now!"

King Sombra hissed and nodded in agreement while glowed his horn, "I'll deal with it. And this time, I'll ensure her to join our forces now!"

"Are you sure, brother? The Princess's shield is still blocking and preventing us entering!"

"Maybe. But now her power is weakening, this allowed me to teleport and deal with her. Activate our final trap! Capture her now!"

King Umbreon nodded as he used his Dark Magic in activating final trap while King Sombra summoned a portal. The older one entered it before disappeared. They younger one finished his spells as he continued attacking the shield.

* * *

"What's going on?!" Ben Valorheart asked in concern.

Strikespell hissed, "Twilight must have accidentally trigger the alarm. Twilight, get out of there now! It's a final trap!"

Heard of what Strikespell had said, Twilight Sparkle has to think quickly before she could get trapped. Unable to think straight, she quickly pushed the Crystal Heart out before her whole body got coiled and trapped by a giant darken crystals-like serpent around her. She groaned and moaned in pain as she was unable to escape.

Ben Valorheart gasped, "Noooooooo!"

"We're too late," Strikespell said in concern. Ben Valorheart summoned his Master Sword as he was about to break the crystals. The Prince of Imperial Phoenix Kingdom grabbed the young one while exclaimed in anger, "Don't be a fool!"

"But Twilight-!"

"Think first before you act! We have to find and defeat Sombra or Umbreon! They're the only ones that can unlock her prison!"

"I hate it when you're right," Ben Valorheart sighed as he turned to Twilight Sparkle, "Are you okay?!"

Twilight Sparkle groaned in pain while struggled, "I'm fine! The Heart... Where's the Crystal–"

"Here! It rolled over to me when you dropped it!" Spike exclaimed in concern while looking at Crystal Heart rolling towards him. He gasped upon noticing the tower's chamber is filled with more corrupted shards. He hissed, "They're breaking through! Twilight, you've gotta get out of there!"

Twilight Sparkle groaned in pain as she tried to use her magic. And unfortunately, it failed her. She groaned in frustration.

"NO! I can't get out!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed in frustration, "How could I have been so foolish? I was just so eager to get it! Then when I saw what was going on outside, I..."

Ben Valorheart held her head while looking at her, "Twilight, this isn't your fault. None of us knew. But we will get you out!"

Spike nodded in agreement, "You have to get out of there, Twilight! You have to be the one who brings the Heart to Princess Cadance! If you don't, you'll fail Celestia's test!"

"Sombra and Umbreon are already attacking the Empire. They could reach the Crystal Ponies at any moment..." Strikespell exclaimed in anger, "Everyone will died in vain if we don't get the heart tho altar in time! We have to go now!"

"I am not leaving without her!" Ben Valorheart exclaimed in anger, "I almost lost her!"

"There are times we have to make some sacrifices to save millions. There isn't much time. we'll come back to her, once we get it to altar!"

"She could died when we come back! I'm not gonna take that risk! I would never do that! Not on my watch!"

"You're a fool! You're gonna get us all killed!"

"You're a jerk and selfish! You'd never care for anyone but the mission especially sacrificing so many innocents to complete your goal!"

"At least, I know what must come first! Put your duty before feelings!"

"Never! I'm not going! And I won't abandon who I really am!"

"Fool!"

"Jerk!"

Both Strikespell and Ben Valorheart continued argued, Spike pleaded and begged them to stop arguing. While three boys continued their argument, Twilight Sparkle was thinking of what Strikespell has said. She knew he was right about it. And as much as she wanted to pass the test, she has to abandoned it and save the lives.

Twilight Sparkle turned to Spike, "Spike, get the Crystal Heart to the Faire." She turned to both Strikespell and Ben Valorheart, "Go with him! Get him there now!"

Ben Valorheart and Spike were about to argue, Twilight Sparkle screamed, "There's no time! Go! Gooooo! Now!"

Upset to abandon the very mother he loved, Spike obeyed as he grabbed the Crystal Heart at once. Strikespell levitated and had him on his back. They both trotted off at once. They jumped off the edge. Spike screamed in fear while Strikespell remained firm as they both dived straight down. And at the same time, the prince used Dual Blades in piercing on the second tower's crystallized walls while holding them tight.

As Spike held tight on the white unicorn, Strikespell continued jumping down while pierced and her his dual blades on the walls as they both began descending to the ground. But at the same time, they have to deal with corrupted crystals. And thanks to his strength and skills, Strikespell slashed and destroyed them while running and climbing down the castler's walls.

Twilight Sparkle turned to Ben Valorheart, "Ben, go!"

"No! I'm not leaving without you!" Ben Valorheart protested.

"How romantic," The dark voice spoke. Both Twilight Sparkle and Ben Valorheart found a portal as King Sombra emerged with his fleshling body. He chuckled, "At last, we meet face-to-face..."

* * *

At the Crystal Castle's balcony, Applejack and Rarity struggled in calming worried and feared Crystal Ponies. Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash were helping Shining Armor in taking care of Princess Cadance, who is almost losing her strength and magic of upholding the shield. Autumn Gem looked worry and concern of it while both Golden Heart and the mysterious stranger remained calm and firm.

Both Golden Heart and his friend gasped in surprise like they sensed something shocking and surprisingly. They both turned and looked at each other. They nodded in agreement. They turned to Autumn Gem.

"It is time," Golden Heart said firmly, "We must stop Sombra now! Can you do it?"

Autumn Gem hissed, "I could try."

"Then, let's go now," The mysterious stranger exclaimed firmly, "Time is wasting!"

Golden Heart and his team quickly left the balcony as they headed off to find and stop King Sombra at once.

However, with her last breathe, Princess Cadance was exhausted and lost her strength in keeping her magic on. The force-field shield dome dropped down. Crystal Empire has been engulfed and turned into a corrupted and darker version now.

King Umbreon roared proudly as he entered the Crystal Empire, scared and shocked Crystal Ponies. They all screamed and chatted in fear upon looking at his appearance again after a thousand years.

King Umbreon chuckled evilly and darkly, "I'm back..."

* * *

On the Crystal Empire's top castle, Ben Valorheart confronted King Sombra before. The young pony armed with Master Sword while the tyrant king armed with his Umbrum Sword. Twilight Sparkle remained trapped within the cone prison.

"The Master Sword? How did you come across with the legendary sword?!" King Sombra demanded in anger.

Ben Valorheart scoffed, "Why don't you find out yourself?"

"No matter. I can take care of you," King Sombra said darkly, "And then, I'll deal with her. She'll become our personal general and slave!"

Ben Valorheart groaned, "Over my dead body!"

Ben Valorheart charged as he swung his Master Sword at King Sombra, who blocked and deflected the attacks for five times. And just before young prince could do anything, the tyrant king levitated him and thrown straight to the edge of tower.

Twilight Sparkle gasped, "Beeeeeeeen!"

"It's over now..." King Sombra said darkly and dryly as he approached Ben struggling getting up to the tower, "Time to finish this..."

And just King Sombra could thrust his sword, he was blocked by Golden Heart, who deflected the sword. Both of them swung their blades against each other for few times. As they have clash briefly, they departed it. Golden Heart kicked King Sombra off in knocking straight on the walls. King Sombra groaned in anger as he was about to attack until...

"Sombra, stop!"

King Sombra turned to his back as he found the mysterious stranger and especially Autumn Gem is among them, stood before them. Golden Heart grabbed and brought Ben Valorheart up.

"Autumn Gem..." King Sombra said in surprise.

"Sombra, stop this now! Turn back now! Come home, please!" Autumn Gem pleaded.

"No! I've come too far for this! These Crystal Ponies will pay for what they have to me and my brother! Our brethren will be freed! And soon, Equestria will be ours!"

"Is this what you really want?! To become a monster?!"

"Yes! That's what they want to be! And so, I accepted it!"

"But do you wanted to be?! Because the Sombra I know and love would become a knight to defend his real home and ponies than the lying monsters! That's the pony I want him back!"

"Autumn Gem," King Sombra asked in shock and surprise. He has some thoughts for the moment. He groaned in anger, "It is too late for me to go back now! Nopony loves a monster!"

"I do!" Autumn Gem shouted in anger and pain. King Sombra was stunned. She sobbed tearfully, "Please, come home now! I beg of you! There's good in you."

King Sombra roared in anger, "I'm Umbrum Pony! I have no goodness!"

King Sombra screamed in anger as he charged and attacked Autumn Gem at once. He was about to thrust his sword at her down. Ben Valorheart, Golden Heart and mysterious stranger charged and must stop him. Twilight Sparkle pleaded King Sombra from killing her. But it is too later as King Sombra is close and ready to kill her...

* * *

Strikespell and Spike continued climbing down on the crystallized towers. The dragon called his friends. They turned and looked at him on the top of castle's towers. They all gasped in surprise and shock.

"We've got the Crystal Heart!" Spike shouted happily.

Strikespell groaned as he continued getting down, "Hold on tight!"

"That is mine! Return it to me now!" King Umbreon exclaimed in anger as he formed his body and summoned the extending crystal shards out from the ground. He groaned in anger, "I won't let you win!"

Strikespell groaned, "That's makes two of us!"

Spike gasped, "Strikespell, don't!"

Strikespell ignored as he jumped off the castle's walls. He and Spike dived down as he charged straight at King Umbreon, who armed with his twin blades while being lifted up by the extending crystal shards.

Seeing their friends diving and charging at his enemy, their friends cried and shouted in concern. Shining Armor woke Princess Cadance up at once. As she opened her eyes a bit, she noticed the event with concern looks. She opened her wings up in ready to fly.

Both King Umbreon and Strikespell were both close and ready to battle while Spike screamed for help. Shining Armor thrown Princess Cadance straight at them. Closing to her target, Strikespell noticed her. He levitated and thrown the dragon to her. Thus, she got him and flew straight back to the altar. And at the same time, Strikespell jumped and brought King Umbreon straight down while beating each other off hard.

Landed on the ground hard, both Strikespell and King Umbreon engaged and battled with each other fiercely and violently through sword fighting. Princess Cadance and Spike arrived at the altar, where Crystal Ponies awed in amazement and surprise as they even called her 'The Crystal Princess'.

Princess Cadance looked at the Crystal Ponies, "The Crystal Heart has returned. Use the light and love within you to ensure that King Sombra does not."

Princess Cadance levitated and placed Crystal Heart on the altar, which held it tight by two crystals from top and bottom. Seeing Crystal Heart returned to its rightful place, Crystal Ponies have been re-energized and bowed down to the ground firmly. The ground slowly formed a powerful cyan glowing light as it spreading across the Crystal Empire.

Managed to knock and bring King Umbreon down, Strikespell held him down hard. They both felt the light glowing as they turned and looked at it. They gasped in surprise.

"No... No! Stop!" King Umbreon exclaimed in anger.

Strikespell grunted, "It's over, Umbreon! Your reign ends today!"

As the Crystal Empire was lighted up, its energy source flow straight to the spinning Crystal Heart. With it being energized in full power, Crystal Heart unleashed and spread its power across Crystal Empire. Most of the ponies have been affected by its power as they all crystallized and became very formal including Mane Five, Shining Armor, Princess Cadance and even Strikespell. The corrupted shards got blasted and broken to pieces off from Crystal Empire;

* * *

The Crystal Heart also affected Twilight Sparkle and her friends from the Crystal Castle's tower especially King Sombra, who missed in hitting Autumn Gem but land his sword on the ground. They all glowed brightly. The tyrant king sighed ind defeat.

 _"So they done it? This Darkness shall come to an end. Whatever happens now I will accept my fate... Autumn Gem... Forgive me..."_

* * *

And as for King Umbreon, his body began cracking. He gasped and screamed in pain. He broken to pieces. He is gone.

As Crystal Castle's tower glowed brightly and colorfully, it blasted up to the sky, where it created and spreading a colorful aura lights across the Equestria while blasting dark clouds off. The ponies including Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, across Equestria, were in surprise and shock but happy with it...

* * *

Princess Cadance brought both Spike and Strikespell to balcony as they regrouped with the rest of their friends. They all cheered wildly and happily. However, Spike wasn't as he was looking up at the tower. He was worried for Twilight Sparkle since she didn't finish her mission and felt she failed at it.

On the tower, Ben Valorheart was hugging Twilight Sparkle as they were both alright and safe from danger now.

Twilight Sparkle sighed, "Good job, Spike."

"Sombra?!" Autumn Gem asked as she and her friends approached and looked at the defeated and injured King Sombra with holes on him. She gasped before cried, "Sombra! Sooombrrrrraaaaaa!"

 _Prepare for the Conclusion..._

 _Review and Suggest..._


	6. Epilogue: Only Beginning

**Epilogue: Only Beginning**

Autumn Gem was still holding the wounded King Sombra, whose body slowly disintegrated and turned to ashes. Twilight Sparkle and her team were looking at it.

"Is he?" Twilight Sparkle asked in concern.

Golden Heart hummed in concern, "I don't think he's dead but merely wounded. Unlike his brother, Sombra was filled with goodness and willingly to side with Crystal Ponies before he got corrupted by the Umbrum Ponies."

"In other words," Ben Valorheart asked in confuse.

The mysterious stranger sighed, "His goodness aura is keeping him alive, even though he's Umbrum Pony."

"Okay... Shouldn't we do something about this?" Twilight Sparkle asked in concern, "How do we help him out?"

"Leave that to me," Mysterious stranger said proudly. She approached both Autumn Gem and King Sombra, "Don't worry. He'll be fine. I promised you for that.

"Who are you?" Twilight Sparkle asked in concern and uneasy.

Mysterious Strange smiled beneath her cloak, "Just your friendly neighborhood Spider-man."

"Uh... Seriously?" Ben Valorheart asked in annoyance.

Golden Heart chuckled in amusement, "Just go with the flow, Ben."

Suddenly, Twilight Sparkle and her team heard noise and calling their names. They turned to their back as they found the rest of their friends climbing up the stairs. Spike cried happily as he charged and hugged her as she hugged him back.

Noticing King Sombra on the ground, Rainbow Dash gasped, "What the?!"

"Oh dear!" Fluttershy said in shock.

Applejack hissed in surprise, "I do not believe what I'm seeing."

"I thought Crystal Heart destroyed both Umbrum and him," Rarity said in concern.

"What are we gonna do?" Pinkie Pie asked in concern.

"Simple," Shining Armor said dryly, "Getting rid of him now before he caused troubles to us!"

Shining Armor was about to move but stopped by Strikespell, "There's no need to finish him off. He's harmless now."

"Why?!" Shining Armor demanded.

"Because Sombra was corrupted and forced to become a monster by King Umbreon and Umbrum Ponies," Twilight Sparkle explained calmly. Her friends turned and looked at her. She continued, "It's kinda complicated and long story to explain especially when it involved of his past."

Golden Heart nodded in agreement, "But for now, he's a good guy. He just need some help."

"And you're sure that he won't cause some problems?" Princess Cadance asked in concern.

Mysterious Stranger smiled and nodded, "Don't worry. Crystal Heart has purged all of his evilness out. Just need to replace his Umbrum Pony's DNA with something better."

Shining Armor hummed in concern, "But still, someone need to watch over him, just make sure he doesn't go evil."

"Allow me," Autumn Gem volunteered, "It was my fault and responsibility to take care of him. And I won't let him become evil again. Not on my watch."

"In fact, they're both will be watched by me and Goldie," Mysterious Stranger said happily.

Golden Heart nodded, "Don't worry. We've got this."

Shining Armor sighed, "Okay, then. We let you all keep him now."

"Thank you, your majesties," Autumn Gem bowed humbly and calmly. She sighed as she looked at King Sombra, "What are we gonna tell him about his brother? He'll be heartbroken and sad."

Golden Heart sighed, "Either way, he has the right to know it."

Twilight Sparkle sighed, "At least, it's over now."

"Well, see ya!" Mysterious Stranger said happily.

And just before anyone could ask, Mysterious Stranger threw a smoke bomb on the ground. It exploded as she and her team disappeared from everyone's sight.

Pinkie Pie gasped, "They're gone!"

"But to where?" Shining Armor asked in concern.

Golden Heart smiled, "Don't worry about them. Everything is fine."

* * *

Crystal Empire was in peace as Crystal Ponies were enjoying their time and happiness. They're freed from King Sombra's and King Umbrum's grasps for good. Crystal Ponies chose Shining Armor and Princess Cadance as their leaders and rulers, which Princess Celestia agreed to it.

Shining Armor and Princess Cadance accompany Twilight Sparkle and her friends to train station as they're going home now.

"I do so wish it was permanent. Did you see how my mane just absolutely sparkled?" Rarity said in disappointment.

Applejack sighed while smiled, "But... good things are better when they're a rarity."

Rarity smiled happily in hearing her best friend commenting to her.

"So, I'm a warrior now? Not better as you are, but good enough to protect Twiley," Ben Valorheart said proudly.

Strikespell sighed, "Not bad only. You're not even close as a true warrior. You're still a brat."

"Jeez! You're hard to get impress!"

"I'm honest with what I see. You're still a brat for losing to King Sombra."

"Hey, I did defeat Hydra once!"

"Which I recalled you let yourself get eaten a lot. Gotta say I would like to see that happening. It would be hilarious."

"It would be if I kicked your flank and prove that I'm smart."

"Try me, brat..."

Shining Armor and Princess Cadance were having chat with Twilight Sparkle, who looked disappointed and upset. Spike looked worry as he wondered if she was alright or not.

Shining Armor smiled, "Everything's gonna be okay. You've gotta stop saving my rump like this. It's starting to get embarrassing."

"Wasn't me who saved you in the end. It was Spike." Twilight Sparkle insisted.

"It's just a test. Maybe she'll let you retake it." Shining Armor insisted calmly.

Princess Cadance nudged her husband by her wing while shook her head. Shining Armor yelped in realization as he was trying to help.

Twilight Sparkle sighed, "I don't think she's gonna give me a new test."

Twilight Sparkle and her friends arrived at the train station. And before they could ask, she entered the train, without a word.

Strikespell shook his head, "You have idea of how wrong you are."

Twilight Sparkle and her friends have returned to Canterlot. Her friends were waiting outside of palace for her to get results from her mentor. She, Ben Valorheart, Strikespell and Golden Heart stood before Princess Celestia, who was looking and admiring the aura lights including a glassed case window of Spike holding the Crystal Heart from Crystal Empire.

"It's beautiful." Princess Celestia commented. She turned and looked at Ben Valorheart, Strikespell and Golden Heart, "Thank you, you two especially you, my son."

Ben Valorheart, Strikespell and Golden Heart bowed down humbly.

"I wish it had been me who ultimately made it so." Twilight Sparkle said in disappointment, "But it wasn't."

"Twilight, based on your friends' reports, I understand it. Spike brought Princess Cadance the Crystal Heart because you weren't sure how quickly you could find a way to escape the tower." Princess Celestia said calmly and gently, "You weren't willing to risk the future of the citizens of the Crystal Empire in an effort to guarantee your own."

She sighed calmly, "Twilight, the truth behind the test isn't about saving Crystal Empire; but knowing your strength and weakness especially asking for a help from your friends. Far better that I have a student who understands the meaning of self-sacrifice than one who only looks out for her own best interests."

Twilight Sparkle gasped in realization, "Does this mean...?"

Princess Celestia smiled and nodded in agreement. This surprise and shock her and her friends. Strikespell smiled secretly like he was expecting it.

* * *

Mane Five and Spike were still waiting outside of the palace. They were nervous and worried that she may freaked out and fail her test. As the door opened in two, both Twilight Sparkle and Ben Valorheart stood before them. They're both smiled proudly.

Twilight Sparkle smiled, "I passed!"

Everyone cheered wildly and happily for Twilight Sparkle able to pass her test. They even gave her a warm hug. They all knew that she can do it.

Rarity: _You were prepared to do your best  
Had what it takes to pass the test  
All those doubts you can dismiss  
Turns out you were_

All sans Twilight Sparkle: _Prepared for this!_

Twilight Sparkle and her friends began marching out to the entrance. They all cheered and congratulated her happily and proudly.

Applejack: _You clearly have just what it takes_

Pinkie Pie: _To pass a test with such high stakes_

Fluttershy: _We knew for sure you would prevail_

Rainbow Dash: _Since when does Twilight Sparkle ever fail?_

All sans Twilight Sparkle: _All those doubts that you can dismiss  
Trust yourself and you cannot miss_

Twilight Sparkle and her friends were reaching to their destination - train station. They continued singing happily.

Ben Valorheart, Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie: _Turns out you were_

Twilight Sparkle: _Turns out I was_

Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Spike: _Turns out you were_

Twilight Sparkle: _Turns out I was_

Twilight Sparkle and her friends were within the train as it headed straight back to Ponyville now.

Rarity: _Turns out you were_

All sans Twilight Sparkle: _P_ _repared for this!_

* * *

On Canterlot Castle's balcony, Royal Sisters and Strikespell watched the Ponyvill Express taking Twilight Sparkle and her friends home. They returned to the throne chamber at once. Princess Celestia summoned a book out.

"One more test," Princess Celestia said calmly. She then looked at the mirror, "I hope she's ready for this one and bring my student back on the right path. It will test her determination and resolve. It also will change her life if she passed her test."

Princess Luna nodded, "Don't worry, sister. She can do it. After all, she is the one."

"I had my own doubts before," Strikespell said calmly, "But now I have my faith in her. Twilight will succeed. She will bring your student back to the right path. After all, she is the Chosen One."

"I hope so, son. I hope so..." Princess Celestia said in concern.

"You must tell him the truth. Ben deserves it."

"I will. But not yet. He's not ready to know the truth about us especially how we're related."

"I hope you're right. For Iris Crystal's sake..."

"I know what I'm doing. But for now, let's focus and be certain that Twilight Sparkle is the one. Hopefully, one day, she will find it soon..."

* * *

In a hidden chamber, Mysterious Stranger and Autumn Gem were looking at King Sombra, who was breathing with oxygen mask within the water tank-like magical water canister. Golden Heart arrived at the scene and looked at it.

"How is he?" Golden Heart asked.

Mysterious Stranger smiled, "He's okay. With this technology, we're gonna replace his old DNA with a new Unicorn's. He'll be normal and enjoy the Faire, like he always wanted."

Autumn Gem sighed, "One day, Sombra. One day..."

* * *

At Golden Oak Library, Twilight Sparkle and her family were sleeping peacefully and happily in their beds. However, the young unicorn groaned in pain like she was having a nightmare. As she struggled in sleeping while tucking herself with blanket, she found something poking on her. She looked up and found Midnight Sparkle flying and floating above her.

"Wh-What?! How?!" Twilight Sparkle asked in concern.

Midnight Sparkle smirked darkly, "This is only beginning, Twilight." She giggled in amusement as she touched and patted Twilight Sparkle's face gently, "I'm gonna enjoy it with every seconds when you're so down, angry and emotional. And you know what else I enjoy." She leaned close to her good counterpart's ears, "Killing traitors like your friends for everything they have done to us. All will die!"

Twilight Sparkle gasped as she closed her eyes and screamed, "Nooooooooo!"

As she opened her eyes, Twilight Sparkle found Midnight Sparkle gone. She breathed and panted heavily while closing her eyes and sighed uneasily.

"Damn it. This can't be real. It just can't be..."

* * *

 _Present..._

Finishing their adventure from RESTORE, Twilight Sparkle and her friends yawned happily as they gotten up from their reliving within memories. They all chatted and commented happily about it.

"I hope you all enjoy it," Shorty Thinking said calmly. He then noticed Twilight Sparkle's concern looks. He asked, "Twilight, what's wrong?"

Twilight Sparkle turned and looked at Shorty Thinking, "D-Did I turned into Midnight Sparkle? Did I harm everyone I loved?" She sobbed tearfully, "If I did, I shouldn't have gone to Crystal Empire in the first place. I'm so stupid."

"Twilight," Ben Valorheart patted Twilight Sparkle.

Spike shook his head, "You couldn't have! No way!"

"You did once, Twi," Applejack said calmly. Twilight Sparkle looked down in shame. She continued, "But at the end, you stop your evil self and save us too!"

Rainbow Dash nodded, "Yeah. The next story and others are gonna be awesome especially Sunburst was there to help us."

"Really? He did?" Ben Valorheart asked in surprise, "I'd sure like to know more about him."

"You will, darling. You're gonna love these stories," Rarity remarked happily.

Fluttershy nodded, "Some of them were pretty scary."

"But nothing we can't handle it," Pinkie Pie said happily, "And besides, if your Sci-Twi can do it, so can you, Twi. Don't worry too much."

After thinking of what Pinkie Pie has said, Twilight Sparkle smiled, "I guess you're right. Maybe some stories I would like to see more."

Shorty Thinking smiled, "Maybe next time. For now, you've got celebration to make."

 _END..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle, Midnight Sparkle  
Ashleigh Ball: Applejack, Rainbow Dash  
Andrea Libman: Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Mysterious Stranger  
Tabitha St. Germain: Rarity, Princess Luna  
Jason Marsden: Ben Valorheart  
Cathy Weseluck: Spike  
Orlando Bloom: Golden Heart  
Doug Erholtz: Strikespell  
Robin Atkin Downes: King Sombra  
Nolan North: King Umbreon

 **Minor Casts:**  
Nicole Oliver: Princess Celestia  
Andrew Francis: Shining Armor, Crystal Pony  
Britt McKillip: Princess Cadance  
Lara Jill Miller: Autumn Gem

 **Cameo:**  
Skiip Stellrecht: Shorty Thinking  
Daveigh Chase: Nyx Midnight  
Chris Sanders: Phobos  
James Hong: James Ratio  
Kirk Thornton: One-Eyed Anger  
Beau Billingslea: Armorhide


End file.
